


Fathers In Law

by Citrushe



Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Darth Vader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Prostitute for money, Sex Toys, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-wan need money for save master, 不给钱就不算嫖的Vader, 卖身救师的学徒王, 哭唧唧很委屈的小王, 对方却想收钱的情况下, 当你想谈感情, 当然是不给钱了, 骗身子骗感情的Vader
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 为救师父卖身的小王，被可恶的Sith欺骗，嫖完不给钱，还总去打扰人家生意的Vader。花言巧语欺骗年轻学徒的感情。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Series: Jedi Star Obiwan Kenobi Compilation [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724932
Comments: 22
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短暂回归一下

“Fire——”

尖叫混杂着光束的爆破声，打碎了木板和玻璃吊灯。

激起的尘土飞絮间，各类宇宙生物连滚带爬的躲避，踩踏，混乱，金属掉落在地的清脆声响。

直到有人抬手阻止了这场毫无目标的射击。

一个小脑袋的生物勉强从吧台后伸出头，他长得像人一样的四肢，但脑袋更像带了眼镜的苍蝇，嘴巴长在貘一样的长鼻下面，六只手紧张的互相摸索，小心的走上前，作出类似笑容的表情。

“Vader大人。”

防护服内传来沉重的呼吸声，漆黑冰冷的面具只是稍微转了下头，在大厅混乱尖叫的人群中寻找那个身影。

“我像您保证，那个小混蛋绝对不在这里。我已经被他那些下三滥的花言巧语骗的很惨了。”他没能继续说下去，就被不耐烦的推到一边。

根本没兴趣听他的话，Vader大步走进昏暗的走廊，身后的暴风兵紧紧跟随着他的步伐，端着能爆枪，随时准备再次射击。

这样可不行，损失会更大。Gredo连滚带爬的凑到Vader身边，抱着六只手在胸前，谄媚奉承道“Vader大人，他绝不是这里的人，我像您保证。那个混蛋肯定已经逃走了，他——”

“你在质疑我。”低沉的声音带着类似水下的呼吸声，咕噜噜响动，将他吓的发抖。

“并不，完全不会的Vader大人，我非常理解您的愤怒。”泛着绿光的复眼晃动了两下，狡猾而阴险的奸商本色浮现出来。

“请您相信，”他的语调变了种暗示的味道，“发泄怒火并不只有一种方式。”

说完，细小的手臂对着身后蜷缩在门帘后的手下挥动了一下，一张深红色的帷幔缓缓拉开。

暴怒，是他的第一个感觉。Vader没有想到这个肮脏下流的地方，竟然会有人用如此卑劣的手段企图平息他的怒火。

一群赤裸丰满的肉体，相互纠缠，斜躺在黑色幔布的台阶上。类人型男女，各种不同的肤色，体型，都被金色的锁链环着脖颈手腕，极细的链条缠绕着他们的身体。张开的双腿，伸出的舌尖，毫无保留的引诱和夸张的色情，暗示着他们的顾客。

那个细小肮脏的脖子被猛然掐住。妓院的老板大叫起来，艰难的向身后的使了个眼色。

“抱歉，Vader大人，弄错了，他们弄错了！我怎么可能给您这种货色。”

说完，他掉在地上，小心的绕开了Vader已经举起的手。

“您绝不可能在别的地方遇到更好的了，Vader大人，我也是才签下他。”

Gredo歪了下头，躺在台阶上的男女立刻起身，规矩安静的离开，当这些五颜六色的肉体散开后。一个小个子的类人型生物走了出来，他的脖子上缠着几圈黑色的皮带，金色的链条弯曲下垂，叮当作响，连接到同样皮制的手铐上。

棕色的外袍盖住了似乎赤裸的身体，他似乎并不是很明白发生了什么。昏暗的灯光下，费力的用眼睛打量着Vader，睫毛好奇的忽闪了几下，歪头看着他。

一个人类奴隶，呼吸声慢慢的平息下来，Vader转过身，仔细的打量着这个奇特娇小的奴隶。

——Jedi。它竟然有一个Jedi学徒。

Gredo的笑容变得更加狡猾。他低笑两下，恢复了奸商精明逐利的本色，对着Vader推销起自己的得意产品。

“很漂亮，不是吗？”狭长肮脏的手指掐住了迷离的面庞，白皙圆润的小脸被压出浅浅的凹陷，扬起下巴来回转动，各个方位展示着他的健康和美丽。

“他的眼睛，他的嘴，”被强行压开的下颚里露出鲜红微曲的舌头。

“如果您喜欢的话，”手指掀开了紧闭的袍子，一点白色的皮肤露出来，长袍下只一条白色的短裙勉强遮住了关键的长度。

“我向您保证，绝对没有任何人碰过这个年轻的Omega。闻他的味道您就会发现，这是个完全纯洁的处子。我本来打算拍卖他的——”

“不过是您的话，只要二十万个信用点。绝对物超所值——”像是怕Vader会生气，Gredo的六只手紧张的在空中挥舞，夸张的表示自己真赔钱大了，“在黑市至少要六十万，您知道，我这是正经生意。他又急需要钱。”

Vader沉默了很久，过长时间的安静让气氛变得紧张起来。Gredo下意识的抱住头，生怕一不开心的Sith捏碎他丑陋的脑袋。

“他没有经验？”

Gredo愣了一下，急忙说道，“怎么会。我们已经培训过他的服务，他学的很好，保证大人您会满意。”

身后的士兵齐刷刷的将枪放了下来。

“这边，这边就有干净的房间。”Gredo赶快示意手下开启了贵宾休息室。

Vader走进去后。Obiwan的目光变了样，褪去暗淡青涩的迷离，他看上去慌张又无辜，鼓起的脸蛋似乎犹豫了一下，低声对Gredo说道。

“你竟然给我找了一个Sith。”

“我们需要的只是钱而已。”Gredo耸耸肩，“做生意就是这样，永远无法选择顾客。是你说只在意价格。Jedi武士，这样偏远的外环我们根本找不到更有钱的买家。”

Obiwan有点恼火，但也知道现在自己并没有什么其他选择。Master还被那些海盗关在牢里，而任务的结束期限马上就要到了。

“该死的。”年轻的Jedi低声骂道，咬着牙推门走进了那个亮着红灯的猥亵场所。

金粉，絮絮洒落在柔软的肌肤上。

手指，顺着柔软的脸庞缓慢的抚摸到唇边。

被侵染到漆黑的眸子，努力作出沉醉情欲的渴望。

Obiwan半裸着身子，靠在屋里的钢管上。经过肌肤反复的磨蹭，原本冰冷的金属已经微微发热。

昏暗的红色灯光，掩盖了少年异样的羞怯，每当他张开双腿蹲下的时候，总觉得脸蛋烫的像发烧了一样。

坐在沙发上的人目不转睛地看着他。Obiwan暗自庆幸他带着那个可笑的头盔，让自己不至于被那种目光弄的尴尬胆怯。这个即将跟他做爱的Sith，他是全然的不信任。

害羞、紧张、纠结各种复杂的情绪越搅越乱，Obiwan跪在他腿间抚摸着冰冷的盔甲，全身紧绷，完全不知道躲在金属外壳里的人，究竟对自己的表演究竟有什么反应。

他极为缓慢的行动，仔细回忆着那些讨好的细节和卑微到侮辱的姿势，双手轻柔地扶着Vader的大腿，低下头轻轻亲吻他的护甲，从胯下，到前胸，到他那个可怕又可笑的头盔。轻颤的眼睫微微掀起，Obiwan抬起腿跨坐在了他腰间，用手指摸索着想要取下头盔。

“你做什么？”坚硬的大手突然握住他的手腕。

Obiwan下意识的皱起眉，又立刻放软了表情，“接吻。”

一声不太清晰的冷笑，让他有种被狠狠嘲讽的感觉。Obiwan差点跳起来，被迫现身给一个Sith已经让他感觉无比的委屈，更不用说这个家伙竟然还如此蔑视自己。

“如果您不满意——”

手指突然撬开编贝般的牙齿，不容抗拒地抚摸过口腔中的每一寸黏膜，迫使他扬起下巴张开嘴迎合。

刻意舒缓轻柔的抚摸，让Obiwan跟随着他的动作，沉浸其中神魂颠倒，未察觉另一只手按住了他的后腰。

绵软微鼓的肌肉，带着少年特有的触感，似乎还覆盖着一点看不到的绒毛，在指尖轻轻骚动。被大手紧紧握住，力度渐重的揉搓和抚摸，让白皙的肌肤立刻红痕一片，愈发沉重的喘息已经不难感觉到Vader的情欲。透过呼吸的阀门，一下下喷在娇嫩柔滑的皮肤上，激得Obiwan轻轻发颤。

克制的表象逐渐被撕开，交叠欲望露出了狰狞的面目。 

Obiwan颤抖的手指摸索向自己分开的双腿，紧紧合拢的小穴湿润一片，轻轻地触摸，就会惹得他不自觉地抖动。纤细圆润的手指小幅度地揉了揉脆弱的部位，滴晶莹透明的液体从湿热的甬道中溢出。

口中搅动的手指捉住了湿滑的舌尖，一点点轻轻揉搓，拉扯，任凭控制不住的液体顺着他的嘴角稀稀拉拉的滴落。

好像这个房间里，热的人喘不上气，Obiwan只觉得身体里到处都在流水，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他的下体。

控制不住的头皮发痒，他的呼吸更重了几分，已经完全不想再忍耐。鼓涨的粗壮性器弹出，贴在他柔软微凉的大腿根上，轻轻敲打。 

Obiwan将手指抽出来，无法低头去看，只能有些紧张的靠着感觉摸索。扶着坚硬滚烫的阴茎，将已经湿滑的头部顶上了娇小稚嫩的穴口，紧抵着柔软颤动的部位。

他的眼睛，难免带了一点点哀求和绝望。可是Vader却毫无反应。

Obiwan闭上眼，将那一点点身不由己的酸楚咽下去。都是为了救Master，只是一点点对身体的合理利用而已。

颤抖的小手压着高高上翘的阴茎，让粗壮炙热的大龟头缓缓挤进股间。从未有过的奇妙感觉让Vader停下动作，盯住Obiwan羞红的脸。

“我是第一个吗？” 

少年转动湿漉漉的双眸看向他，顺着光线两块闪烁的红色镜片正紧盯着他，似乎隐约能够看到眼睛的轮廓。Vader是类人生物，这个想法让他倍感心安，鼓起勇气轻声道： 

“是。”

还沾着唾液的手指，已经在空气中冰冷，Vader轻轻刮动着他柔软的肌肤，顺着Obiwan的眼睛，到他那一点诱人的泪痣，它让这个看上去清纯又傻气的少年，无比适合做爱。

想看到他呻吟，想听见他无法承受的哀求，在性爱中，放纵的因为疼痛而发出的嚎叫。 

Vader眼神骤暗，理智尽失，猛然发力握着他的腰下按，毫不怜惜地捅进了去，挤入了从未有人造访的肉体。

“啊——！” 

Obiwan短促的叫了一声，突如其来的动作，一瞬间带给他的惊吓更甚于疼痛。自腿间至腹内火燎般痛苦的撕裂感慢慢到来，让他无法控制地浑身颤抖，咬着牙泪水直流。

向来有些娇气的少年，从来没想过会受这样的苦，虽然没有撕心裂肺的疼，可伴随而来的耻辱和精神痛苦让他无助的哭泣。

要是Master还在这里，如果要是Master知道这件事情。

他伸着一双小手无力地扶着冰冷坚硬的盔甲，哭得十分委屈，梨花带雨。

“好疼，呜……太大了，呜……啊，请——请，轻一点。”

此时Vader也并不好受，处子的身体实在是太紧了，虽然有体液足够的润滑，但是紧紧闭合的肉壁因Obiwan的疼痛而痉挛收缩，只是进入了一小截便再也寸步难行。 稚嫩的肉壁蠕动抗拒着这个莽撞的开拓者，紧缩着束缚住粗壮的茎身，疼得他直冒冷汗。

“嘶——，放松！Obiwan，放松你自己。” 

Vader皱着眉，伸手拨了一下软塌塌搭在下腹上的阴茎，用手掌慢慢揉弄起来。

敏感的头部被技巧高超地挑逗，流淌的液体完全沾湿了粗糙的手心，这样的摸索越来越快，越来越按在痒处。一阵陌生的快感逐渐盖过了疼痛，Obiwan扬起头喘息，身体渐渐放松，紧窒的甬道内部泛起了更加剧烈的水意，被插得吃力地大张的穴口也逐渐变得柔软顺滑。

没有再往里插，而是动作极慢地一点点抽出了阴茎。带着透明的液体，慢慢离开，滴落在地毯上，晕开成一点点深色的水迹。

Obiwan脑中一片混沌，一股莫名的燥热扼住了他的思想，敲打着他的神经，延着破碎的裂痕，慢慢操控了他的意识，让他难耐地扭动身子轻轻哼声。

这样勾魂摄魄的妖精，骑在Vader身上，摇晃着腰身寻求更加剧烈的给予。没有人能够禁得住他的诱惑，没有人能拒绝这个长嘴索吻的年轻学徒。

“啊……” 

再次被插入，刚缓过来的Obiwan痛得大叫。

Vader并没有停止向前挺进的动作，而是弯下腰吻住了Obiwan的唇，将他的痛呼声都堵在了嘴里。

呆滞的少年抱着他的脖子，在灯光的阴影下看着那张半明半暗的面孔。他的大脑一阵阵缺氧，半身疼痛难忍半身欲火中烧，意识混乱浑身无力，被恶劣的Sith轻易地掌控了自己的所有。

软绵绵的嫩肉无力顽抗，被破开了通道，一插到底。平日气质冷硬的人难得神色柔软，脸上充满爱怜的笑意，对Obiwan的占有满足了他强烈的征服欲。

“Jedi的癖好都好特殊。” 

Vader的本音甜腻又温柔，带着还未完全变声的鼻音，他的动作也温柔了许多，在Obiwan呆愣的小脸上吻个不停。

“我是你的第一个Alpha，也是你唯一的Alpha。你已经被我完全占有，被我改造，你的身体和意识将永远记得我……”

“不……，不是的。我是Jedi ……，Master——”

似是在耳边，又好像是在遥远的脑海里，Obiwan想要摇头抗拒，但很快意识就要他屈从于这魔咒般的呢喃，Sith的精神迷惑了他的心神，控制了他的身体。Obiwan跟着他轻声重复： 

“你是我第一个Alpha……唯一的……我将永远……记得你……”

“很好，就是这样。” 

英俊的脸上绽开一抹邪笑，继续诱哄道。

“乖，为我张开你的身体。永远染上我的气息，让我标记你，让所有人都知道你是属于我的所有品……”

Obiwan整个人混乱不堪，身心皆被这个Alpha攻占，被Sith控制的屈辱感和奇异剧烈的快感撕扯着他的神智，快要麻木的疼痛和焦躁不堪的欲火灼烧着他的肉体。

刚刚开苞的后穴塞得满当当，娇嫩脆弱的腹腔几欲撑破，下体饱涨又撕裂的疼痛绵密不绝，麻痹了他的其它感官，只剩下了对肉体强烈而纯粹的欲望和快感。

他浑身无力，瘫软在Vader的怀里，双眼大张，坦露着自己最柔软纯洁的思维。Sith那种黑暗粘腻的力量，已经打破了他的精神壁垒，就像他身下最坚硬滚烫的凶器已经捅开了他的身体，玷污了他的气息。

羞耻、委屈、痛苦、自卑、快乐、舒爽……种种纷繁杂乱的情绪一起涌上心头，让这个懵懂的少年Jedi一时间心乱如麻，失魂落魄。

硕大的手掌一手钳住他的后背，精壮的腰胯迅猛地用力挺操，毫不留情地抽动。只想将初尝性爱的狭小甬道弄的通透、撑的彻底，嫩生生的穴肉被迫箍住壮硕的肉柱，迅速地分泌出更多润滑的液体，减弱软嫩肉壁和粗糙阴茎之间的摩擦。

Omega这些生理性的回应，在绝对的力量面前都变的徒劳，粗长的性器像药杵一样一下下捣干压榨着嫩穴中的汁液，硕大的龟头时轻时重毫无规律地撞击嫩软的内壁，如同占领Obiwan脆弱不堪的思想一样，将穴里每一寸嫩肉都顶弄个遍。

第一次接待外客就遭受了如此暴力地侵犯，整个穴腔很快便充血肿胀，让原本就狭窄的甬道更加拥挤不堪。

“啊哈！”

Vader爽得叹息出声，胯下的阴茎让软乎乎的嫩肉包裹得严严实实，浸在温度稍高的液体里接受着Omega主动的收缩按摩，简直是神仙一般的待遇。

“痛，啊……轻一点……” 

疼得受不住，但是双手和腰臀又都被控制，Alpha健壮的身躯占据着大敞的腿间不停挞伐，让他根本无处可逃，只能略带无助地哭泣。

娇俏可怜的少年，并不会引来怜恤，只会激起Sith更加暴虐的破坏欲。

深邃的眸中欲火愈演愈烈，炙热的目光死死盯着Obiwan布满泪痕的双颊和泛红的眼角，握着他腰身的手指越收越紧。

渐渐适应了这种体内深处全部被干开撑满的疼痛，性爱满足盈余的快感慢慢地显现，在不断的抽动下一点点累积。

Vader的精神似乎帮他屏蔽了疼痛，Obiwan眨了下眼发现自己能清晰地感觉到粗硬热烫的性器带着沉重的力道插进了他的身体，比柱身还要粗壮的龟头自外向内快速地破开紧贴在一起的肉壁，撞上他体内更深处未开发的入口。并不停留，迅速离去，边缘坚硬的肉棱倒刮着黏膜而出，刮得嫩穴里的软肉直抖，水流得更欢更响。

一秒内能有好几次进出的动作，却如同慢镜播放一般给Obiwan带来细腻绵密的快感，由两人激烈相交之处缓慢地扩散开来，最后遍及全身，整个人都沉浸到了这陌生而奇妙的欲望中。他无法分辨，只是来自于脑海里的暗示和描绘，还是肉体真实的享乐，Vader操纵了这一切，他别无选择，只有服从。

＂啊……好奇怪……，嗯……好涨……不，不要……停一下！＂

Obiwan扶着他的肩膀，手指因为汗水的润滑握不住盔甲，他呻吟不止，下腹磨蹭的性器越来越硬，赤裸的双腿盘上了Vader结实的腰背，无意识地扭起纤腰求欢。

控制欲极强的Vader沉下身压住这个开始发骚发浪的少年，握住缠上来的大白腿掰得更开，胯部更用力地向前挺动，惩罚似的要将露在外面的最后一截也插进流水的嫩穴。股间剧烈地摩擦，不断发出＂噗呲噗呲＂的水声，伴着Obiwan越来越不加控制的呻吟声。

＂乖，Obiwan。为我敞开你的身体。＂

Vader发了狠，用硬邦邦的龟头撞击着肠道深处的凹陷的小口，誓要完成最后一步，对Omega完全的占有。

＂啊……嗯啊~……不行……不可以！＂

Obiwan被顶得腹内一阵酸胀酥麻，涨痛酸爽的折磨下呻吟都被顶弄得支离破碎。他在被碰触到的一瞬间强行清醒，身体不自在的哆嗦了一下，好似从梦中脱离，因短暂的惊恐夺回了自己的意识。

依然紧致难行的甬道深处，从未有人造访过的生殖腔死死地闭合着入口，牢牢地守护这片最后的一块土地。

Obiwan急切的哀求，示弱般崩溃的哭泣，“不可以，不可以进去。”

狡猾的Sith耐心十足，持久而坚定地撞击着密闭的入口。他蔑笑着这个Omega的不自量力，用手指抚摸着少年的眼角，吻去张皇无助的眼泪。低声诱哄，“你不是很需要钱吗？小Jedi。”

像是被焊在了Vader的钢铁盔甲里，Obiwan没有丝毫躲避拒绝的退路，只能敞着自己最柔嫩的内里，做着徒劳的挣扎和抵抗。那些混乱的情绪再次冲击他的神经，这个可怕的Sith，他的原力，他的经验，自己远远不及。

Obiwan咬着牙，别扭的转开脸不去看他。向他妥协，不过是迟早的事情。

“给我。”Vader低头亲吻他的耳朵，湿热的呼吸吹的Obiwan痒到脑子里，他不由自主的哆嗦，扭动着身体想要搔动深入头骨的轻痒。

蹭不到，无法缓解，那个该死的Sith，还在不断的蛊惑吹气。

“给我，Obiwan。“

他提了速加大了抽干的力度，巨硕的阴茎似乎又涨大了一分，坚硬的头部不断地捣击着入口，让狭小的凹陷一点点地松软扩展，柔韧弹性的嫩肉慢慢地被顶软，后缩，渐渐地张大成勉强能容得粗硕龟头通过的圆口。

“还在说不要吗？”

Obiwan摇头，用力想推开他的身体。

“不想要钱了吗？”Vader贴着他的脖子，一边亲吻，一边恶劣的问道。“你需要多少？我全部都给你。”

Obiwan愣了一下，他的眼睛迷惑的看着Vader，对这个轻浮狡猾的Sith充满了不信任。当Alpha做爱的时候，他们经常会胡言乱语。

“你说真的？”少年小心的问道，他在要不要信任Vader之间挣扎。

“当然，小Jedi。我用我的Master向你起誓。”

“那……，如果你……”Obiwan紧张的晃动着眼睛，试图让停摆的大脑思考出一些有用的契约。

Vader被他这样不合时宜的认真模样逗笑，按着Obiwan的身体突然几下凶猛地深顶，打开了一直紧闭的生殖腔，硕大的龟头借着润滑的体液快速挤进狭窄的内腔。

＂啊——！！！＂

最后的纯洁之地也被他碰触了，失身给Sith的屈辱和痛苦还是让Obiwan哭出声，他的手指扣紧了光滑的盔甲，陷入绝望和自责。

“不要哭了，你究竟需要多少钱？嗯？”

发育不甚良好、比女性Omega要娇小得多的生殖腔，在最初的性交中几乎无法感受到快乐，只有被强行插入后几欲撑爆的疼痛。

可是只要几下轻轻的抚慰，深入的交合会将Omega拉入地狱般的癫狂和失控。

在完全丧失理智前，Obiwan只记得Vader那张欠揍的得意笑脸，他的手指颤颤巍巍的拽着Sith发汗的卷发，不断的小声重复。

“你不要骗我……”

Obiwan慢慢从性爱的余热中清醒，挣扎着合拢酸痛僵硬的双腿，揉了揉被按到生疼带着指印的侧腰。

不知道是痛是酸，或者是下体第一次被打开的怪异感觉，让他有些恐惧，也有些失望。

Vader竟然就这样离开了，没有温存，没有抚摸，甚至都没有替自己清理一下。他果真还是把自己当作一个发泄欲望的玩具，可能不过是一个比较新奇的。

虽然Obiwan从未在意过这种事，可真的跟人做爱，与Alpha亲密交换体液后，还是会有令他心惊肉跳的羞怯和幻想。毕竟是跟自己尝试了第一次性爱的人。

不过，无所谓，Obiwan用力吸吸鼻子，抓着袍子轻轻擦干净湿漉漉的脸颊。

他披上长袍，有些虚弱的站起来，走出门。

Gerdo的店显然经历了新一轮的洗劫。他正趴在地上，心疼的捡着破碎的装饰品，哎呦哎呦个不停。

“发生了什么？”Obiwan惊讶道。

“Vader大人。他说我虚假宣传。”Gerdo哭丧着脸，巨大的复眼可怜兮兮的转动。作为一个奸商，他从未感觉如此窝囊，难得说了真话却差点被打个半死。

“他给了多少钱？”Obiwan急忙问道。

“钱？”Gerdo苦笑一声，勉强从地上爬起来。“Vader大人说，你根本就不是处子。”

“什么？！”Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，差点摔倒在地上。

“一个子都没有。”Gerdo摇头，唧唧歪歪的说道，“无耻的Sith，帝国就没一个好人。”

“我可是——，他怎么可以这样！”Obiwan抓紧了门框，又气又急的跺脚，委屈的差点流出眼泪。

作为商人的敏感和多年从事色情业的职业习惯，让Gerdo立刻发现了他的不同。这个怪物多少有些惊讶，“你竟然让他做了全套。”

Obiwan泛红的鼻头微微发酸。他倔强的别过脸，咬着牙强忍住胸腔里的怒吼，不想回答这种极具侮辱性的问题。这个该死的Sith，果针是背信弃义的卑鄙小人，不但白白玩弄他的身体，还要无耻的污蔑自己。

Gerdo倒是对此不以为然，毕竟是风月场所的老板，他见过这种事情太多了。

“听说我。“他搂住了Obiwan的肩膀，用一种油腻溜滑的语调劝说，“没必要这样难过，有些客人就是这样，没有殴打你，虐待你，就已经是客气的了。

我向你保证，Jedi。接下来介绍的客人，一定是都是有钱有道德的熟客。”

Obiwan不甘心的用手背将脸上滑落的泪水抹去，他使劲点点头，试图努力将这件荒唐的事情抛在脑后。

没有时间悲伤，也没有时间诅咒这个不讲信用的家伙。

他接过Gerdo递来的纸，用力的擦着鼻子。

不值得为难过无耻的Sith难过。

最重要的，还是攒钱救出Master。

————————————TBC——————————————————  
可能下一节，  
遥遥无期。  
顾客自行当心上当。


	2. Chapter 2

弥漫各色烟雾的大厅中，嘈杂，混乱，夹杂着暧昧的呻吟和调情。  
昏暗的角落里，坐着两个身披黑色长袍的人。Sith标志性金瞳在压低的兜帽下闪动，紧盯着不远处的台位。  
Obiwan坐在那里。  
或者说，作为陪侍之一，温顺乖巧的坐在客人腿上。当他偶尔仰头对那个丑陋的怪兽说了什么，那群奇形怪状的外星生物就开始放肆的敲桌大笑，喷出的唾液混合着晃撒的酒水，粗鲁肮脏的令人作呕。  
长满了长毛的大手，掀起宽松的布料，贪婪的扶着短裙下少年柔软的肌肤，细细的金网套在Obiwan白皙的大腿，将过于丰满的肌肉勒出轻微的圆棱，充满了色情的欲望和引诱。  
即使Vader看上去面无表情，Ahsoka依然能够感觉到原力中翻腾的怒火，就连坐在他身边，都已经快让人无法忍受。  
“Master，”她小声问道，“就是他偷了我们燃料吗？”  
Vader没用回答她，只是紧咬的腮帮明显颤抖了一下。藏在袍子下的手缓缓挪动。  
Ahsoka跟随着Master的动作，摸向腰间的光剑，时刻准备着一跃而起，袭向那个奇怪的Jedi学徒。  
那些生物喝够了酒，终于站起来，将Obiwan放在地上。  
Gerdo连忙迎上前说着奉承的话，将客人的定金收下，挥手示意Obiwan带着人离开。  
他们就要进去了，进行那些肮脏龌龊的交易。Ahsoka紧张的撇了一眼身边的人。  
不出所料，Vader突然站起来，将手从袖子里抽出。  
Ahsoka跳起来，双手灵活的翻转，掏出光剑挡在胸前。  
“停下——，小鬼。”  
Vader低声制止了她。他皱着眉，为她的冲动感到不满。  
这时候，Ahsoka才惊讶的注意到，Vader手里的根本不是武器。  
是一束无比精致，用天蓝色绸缎系起的花朵。

原力中传来警示，低垂的睫毛猛然掀起，蓝色的等离子束突然亮起，停在Vader的脖子边。  
“是你？”Obiwan放下光剑，暗暗松了口气。但他看到地上的物体，立刻大叫起来，“你这个混蛋，对我的客人做了什么？！”  
“让他休息一下。”Vader不屑的瞥了一个那个倒霉蛋，目光又回到Obiwan怒气冲冲的小脸上。小Jedi气愤跳脚的样子，让他看上去更加可爱了。  
“混蛋！你还来这里做什么？”Obiwan咬着牙恶狠狠的骂道，他想不到其他词再能辱骂这个无耻的Sith。  
“我一直在想你。”  
Obiwan愣了一下，看着被塞到怀里的花，脸色忽然涨红，又羞又怒。他慌张别过头，躲开Vader凑上前的亲吻，将那束漂亮的白花掷在地上用脚猛跺，磕磕巴巴的骂道。  
“谁……谁要这个？！混蛋，你……你先把昨天的钱还给我！”  
Vader并没有生气，相反，整个人都散发着不寻常的温暖气息。他勾起嘴角，看着抓牢自己前襟，双颊绯红的小人。突然低头搂住他亲吻，温暖的怀抱，异常热烈的吻，让Obiwan的挣扎慢慢变弱，渐渐陷入其中，晕头转向，舒服得不禁轻哼。  
Alpha的味道开始发散，随着两人亲吻加深，Vader将绵软的少年抵到墙上，高大滚烫的身躯紧紧贴着他的身体。  
嘴唇在接连挑逗下逐渐张大，迎着来回扫荡勾挑的舌头，舔弄他的牙齿和麻酥的上颚。  
越界了，意乱情迷中的Obiwan被恐惧吓醒，推开了Vader的怀抱，直喘粗气。  
“不行——，这次你要先付钱。”被唾液沾染晶亮的嘴唇，竟然说出这样无情又好笑的话。Vader低着头笑出声，好像这是多么非常荒唐幼稚的玩笑。他被推的倒退两步，从眉下看着Obiwan，露出Sith式冰冷邪恶的目光。  
他的手一伸，握住Obiwan的大腿抬起，抓住他柔软的身体撞向自己的下腹，将少年的小腹按在了自己鼓囊囊的胯下。  
“要是我不给呢？”   
Obiwan可以清晰地感受到肚皮上传来的热度，已经勃起的巨大物件儿坚硬火热，积蓄着蓬勃的力量微微跳动。Vader的另一只手顺着他的后背向上，停留在Omega带着项圈的脖子上轻轻抚摸，寻找着香气的源头。  
两个人靠的太近，甚至能够感觉到碰洒在脸上的呼吸，听见他健硕的胸膛下，有力蓬勃的心跳声。  
“那……，那就不行。放开我，我还有客人。”Obiwan用力推着他的前胸，胡乱的摇头躲避不断靠近的嘴唇。  
“没有。”Vader说道，他的手指捏住少年圆润的下巴，强迫那双震惊的眼睛看着自己的面孔。  
“我一分钱都没有。”  
似乎是被他的无耻震惊到了，Obiwan甚至没有回避他的这下亲吻。  
“臭流氓！放开我，你这个想白嫖的混蛋！”  
吻如疾风骤雨，乱了Obiwan的阵脚，扰了他的心智，只能被动地用手推着Vader的脸。小猫一般软绵绵毫无威胁的抵抗，却招来更凶猛的攻势。  
手顺着单薄下摆探进去，来回抚摸他光滑的肌肤，在大腿的软肉上流连盘桓，金链勒出的美妙触感夹杂着性奴一般满足的快感，好像是美丽精致的玩具，邀请人犯罪。  
“嗯……”   
一路被推向床，温柔的人急切但是不粗鲁，极力控制着自己的力道不会伤到他。  
“你好美，好软”Vader欺身压在他身上，轻柔地啄吻饱满光洁的额头和脸颊。  
＂胡说，你胡说——，放开我，我还要去招待客人。＂满带柔情蜜意的语气让Obiwan无比难堪，不由得心跳加速，浑身躁动。抓不住Vader有力揉搓的大手，他也无法控制自己的原力集中，只能任由这个混蛋胡作非为。  
“客人？”Vader微微侧头，看着地上昏阙的家伙嗤笑。  
“如果不让我满意，你今天一个客人都别想接了。”  
“混蛋！你不可以打扰我挣钱！”Obiwan气的咬着嘴唇，眼泪汪汪的瞪着他。  
“哦？”Vader挑起眉，目光阴沉的看着他，“你可以试试，看谁能阻止我。”

“嗯……啊，啊～”  
不知事情是如何开始的，也不知道自己究竟如何同意。Obiwan的脑袋在持久的性爱中开始变得混沌，他被压着肩膀趴在床上，在接连不断的撞击中发出含糊呻吟。完全肿起的胸部和相比下粗糙的床单布料相互摩擦，刺痛中又有着难以言说的爽快。  
雪白的后背向下塌陷，从优美的脖颈上箍着特质的皮带，小巧圆润的蝴蝶骨夹着连绵的窄沟，缓慢地起伏，在腰间陷下一个可爱的弧度，正好被Vader掐在手里。遮高高耸起两团浑圆柔软的臀瓣，连着结实的双腿，一路行云流水般的线条都在随着两人的动作微微颤抖。  
Vader呼吸一窒，没等反应过来，身体已经先于大脑行动，伏在Obiwan背部，亲吻他的后颈。Alpha的本能，想要在性交时用牙齿叼住腺体，完全，肆意的标记，可他的牙齿被多余的皮料阻挡，明明Omega香甜诱人的味道就在鼻尖，却无论如何都无法占有。  
一开始，Vader还可以自我缓解，他一寸寸轻柔的亲吻这具美好的肉体——圆润的肩头，凸起的肩胛骨，深陷的狭长窄沟，两汪浅浅的腰窝。随着Obiwan的喘息声愈发混乱，身体内抽动的速度越来越快，突然捅穿了深处娇嫩的入口，进入到了更加软滑的内部。  
“啊——”Obiwan的手指抓紧了床单，轻轻扬起头抵抗身体的不适。曾经被这个Alpha享用过的身体，无法拒绝他的深入。巨大的头部粗鲁地搅动着紧致的内腔，不断上涌的淫水被堵在狭窄的甬道里无处可去，只能又回流到深处，让Obiwan觉得小腹内又鼓又涨，轻轻一动还有细微的水声。  
＂啊，……好涨………嗯＂  
Omega带着撒娇一般的呜咽，让Vader抓紧了柔软颤动的臀部一刻不停地抽动，呼吸着发情中甜腥的香气，故意用阴茎左右晃动摩擦大幅度的磨蹭可怜痉挛的身体，使出浑身解数想让身下人的一同快乐。  
Obiwan的呻吟声越来越高亢，快感越积越高，像是永远都没有尽头，如潮水般一下下汹涌而来。见他即将达到极限，Vader伸手拽住了细小的学徒辨，强迫他扭过头接受自己的亲吻。  
＂呜！呜……＂   
累积的快感在一瞬间炸成了漫天的烟花，一股湿热的液体自内腔喷出，失禁般的快感和脱力让高潮中的身体不断痉挛。Vader没有任何停止的意思，仍然飞速撞击着柔软的内腔，在淫液的润滑下，越来越快越来越深入。这样持续残忍的刺激，让Obiwan又痛又爽，体内不停地喷水，说不清是谁的体液，交杂在一起随着Vader的抽动流淌到床单上。  
这是Omega第一次潮吹。巨大的欢愉已经完全夺走了他的神智，目色迷离的人软成一滩，任凭Vader将他紧紧搂在怀里亲吻。大敞的腿间水流不断，膝下的床单湿透一片粘在小腿上，下腹摇晃的阴茎早就流出了白色的精液，甩动着到处沾染。  
Obiwan闭上眼，沉醉在身后有点疼痛的亲吻中，无法咬破腺体的Alpha被急躁逼的发疯，报复性的在他脖子上乱咬，留下一片泛着血丝的牙印。  
他自顾自地懊恼羞愤着，觉得自己一辈子的矜持自尊都在今天丢尽了。  
“轻点……不要咬，等，等下还有客人。”  
＂他们都不重要——＂  
Vader目光温柔地凝视着金色的后脑，说出的话却好气人。  
Obiwan又恼了，皱着眉头自以为凶狠地回头瞪了一眼Vader，怒道，“不要打扰我挣钱！”  
满含春情的眼眸翻出的只是一点娇气无助的恐吓，Vader的心砰砰乱跳，高声地叫嚣着＂可爱！好可爱！要更用力的艹他！＂  
＂我第一次见到，视财如命的Jedi。＂  
Vader整个人垮下来压在少年身上，将脑袋埋在他颈边，用鼻尖一下下拱着柔软圆润的下颚，低哑的笑声让胸膛轻微震动。  
＂才不是……啊……别，别胡说。啊……＂Obiwan艰难的反驳，本就断续的话语被突然加重的力度撞的更加破碎。  
刚刚经历高潮的身体无丝毫御敌之力，在Alpha凶猛的抽动下纷纷乖觉地投敌让路，让粗硬的阴茎次次顺利地破开柔软的内腔口。强劲的腰身高频率激烈地挺动抽插，根本不给Obiwan任何缓冲时间，直接提到最高速，玩命一般暴躁激烈的抽动。  
“啊！……啊，要坏了……啊，不行，呜，不行了，快停下……，停——唔，唔，要……”  
Obiwan被刺激得失了神智，脑中一片空白， 全身的感官都集中在被大力进出的后学里，泛滥的快感如奔流的洪水，汹汹袭来淹没了他的理智。  
无法呼吸，无法抗拒，高潮后松软下来的肉壁无力推拒，轻柔得如同爱抚一般蠕动吮吸，反而助长了入侵硕物的凶猛攻势，在来回地摩擦中发出强烈的水声。  
“不，不要……别，别再进来！啊……太大了，会，会坏掉……啊……，我今天还有，还有别人客人，啊……”  
让人又爽又怕。Vader下身的动作不停，双手按住了Obwian的肩膀，贴着他红扑扑的小脸，温柔地摩挲脸颊上的泪痣。  
“乖，放松一点。我马上就要到了。”  
Obiwan双眼朦胧，将信将疑地望向Vader，一颗忐忑不安的心被他充满柔情的眼神看的更加慌乱，羞怯的急忙转开，不敢看他因为欲望而沾满了汗水的鼻梁和英俊狡猾脸旁。  
马上，马上让他满足。就可以接待别的客人挣钱了。Obiwan尽力放松身体，让自己真正的享受这次性爱，他有些不知所措的胡思乱想。  
都是为了赶快送他离开，不是真的，不是真的贪图肉欲的享受。  
他轻轻哼声，＂嗯＂了一下。  
得到鼓励的Alpha激动得胯下又胀大一圈，全部顶进内腔的龟头直接撞上了柔软的内壁。他停下动作，让整根没入的阴茎渐渐适应被软嫩肉壁严丝合缝地包裹的舒适，也让Obiwan慢慢适应这种彻底被贯穿、内里全部被撑开的奇妙感觉。  
一种柔和舒服、温暖深入的甜蜜占有，给了Obiwan一点不太自在的错觉，好像很不错，好像不是为了钱这种事情也可以很快乐。  
坚硬的龟头时重时轻地撞击子宫内壁，壮硕的阴茎一边摩擦一边拓宽着狭窄的内腔，在稚嫩的身体里肆意侵犯。  
＂啊……，啊，好，好舒服啊……＂  
前后抽插的幅度逐渐变大，伞状的头部在内腔里来回磨蹭，拉拽着柔软敏感的边沿的翻进翻出。腹内猛烈炸开的快感侵袭全身，如激烈的电流，一遍遍穿过脊柱直击大脑，将他完全吞没在情欲的海洋里。  
循环往复，仿佛永远都不会停歇，带给两人强烈刺激的舒爽愉悦。  
Obiwan整个人都失控了，他觉得自己好像是哭了，因为眼前一片水雾朦胧，脸上满是微凉的泪水。他也听见自己带着哭腔的呻吟，娇媚黏腻、高亢婉转，带着少年特有的青涩沙哑。  
他从未如此快活过，这种身心被彻底占有，强行拖拽上情欲巅峰的畅快，让他隐约觉得做爱是一件美妙绝伦的事情。  
这个混蛋，也不是真的一无是处。  
承受不住持续顶弄的内腔，蠕动甬道挤压巨物，连带内壁也跟着收缩，小股小股地喷出了淫液，达到高潮。  
未经任何触碰的阴茎磨蹭着床单，不由自主地吐出一缕缕白浊，像溪水一样潺潺地流淌。  
Obiwan狼狈的喘息，头脑发热的回头索吻。这样淫乱又可爱的表情和不停抽搐喷水的内腔刺激着Vader下身一紧，不再忍耐，放松紧绷的身体。一边回应着热烈的舌吻，一边酣畅淋漓的射在了Obiwan的体内。  
好想就这样成结，好想现在就标记这个Omega。Vader冷漠的瞥过地上的物体，目光变得更加阴冷黑暗。  
谁也不可以，碰他的Omega。  
荷尔蒙带来的狂热慢慢散去，Obiwan推开身上的人，张开腿缓缓抽出体内依然粗长坚挺的性器，湿漉漉、泛着淫靡水光的巨物，依然狰狞得有些吓人。  
他红着脸，压抑着急促的喘息，小声说道。  
“可以了，我还要去接下一位客人。”  
被磨蹭得红肿大张的穴口一时间还合不上，身体里盛不下的精液混着透明的淫水全部涌出来，让本就泥泞的腿间变得更加凌乱不堪。  
“不要去。”Vader抱住他，按在床上，他还没从极致的高潮中彻底缓过神来，只想抱着沾满了自己气息的Omega一动不动地享受性爱后的温馨。  
“你不过是挣钱去海盗那里赎Master Jinn。”  
听到这个名字，本来还迷糊的少年一下惊醒，他警觉的瞪大了眼睛看着靠在肩膀上的人。  
Vader毫不在意他的眼神，体贴地用毯子遮住了Obiwan满是狼籍的身体，搂进怀里慢慢轻抚。这温柔的安慰没有哄好他，反而引出了不知从哪冒出来的委屈，淡蓝色的大眼睛里流出了泪水。  
“跟我走吧，obiwan。我会帮你救出Master Jinn。”

听到屋外大惊小怪的尖叫平息，一些重物被从地板上拖离。  
浴室的门小心的推开了一点缝隙。  
一个十几岁的少年挤了出来，悄悄关好门，在屋子里四下张望，寻找能吃的东西。  
“还能买几个钱。”他捡起地上的花束，满意的翻看着品相良好的丝绸。  
充满商人般精明的眼睛敏锐的发现了床角闪光的金属物体。  
“出乎意料。”  
Han惊叹道，他将花束别在腰带上。走过去捡起光剑，对着昏暗的灯光反复打量。  
“我发财了。”

————————————————————————————  
“Anakin——，我们能不能谈谈。”来不及擦干净大腿，Obiwan就匆忙从床上爬起来。他披着被子着急的向前走了两步，淅淅沥沥的液体顺着股缝流下来。  
“Anakin。”  
可离开的人并没有停下脚步。  
Anakin抓起浴袍，执拗的硬着脖子离开，哼都没哼一声。

看到年少可怜的obiwan失落无措的站在那里，Maul有些心疼，他想走上去安慰美丽的少年，却被身后的人拉住了胳膊。  
“在这里签字。”Ahsoka将单子塞给他，见他犹豫，小姑娘不耐烦的催促道。“你签不签？你不拍想来的人可多的是。”  
Maul来不及看那些条款，飞快的在上面签了字。  
趁着Ahsoka整理文件的功夫，他凑过去小声问道。  
“他们还没有和好嘛？”  
Ahsoka忍不住翻了白眼，吐槽道“都已经进化到分房睡觉了。”  
“Master Skywalker不是说不拍了？”  
“嗯——“Ahsoka哼了一声，把手里的东西整理好递给工作人员，“他已经签完这个合同了。最后一部。”  
“这样，这样——”Maul小声念叨，忍不住激动的搓搓手。“那接下来——，是不是会选新男主？”  
Ahsoka有些同情的看着脸色通红的人。她拍拍Maul的肩膀，好心安慰道，“可能会是Master Jinn接替他的戏份。不要难过Maul先生，我能理解你的失落。其实，在他们吵架之后，很多人都想追Obiwan。”  
Maul抬起头，看到Obiwan一个人坐在床边喝果汁。  
柔软小巧的少年，目光黯淡呆滞，撅着嘴用力吸着空了的果汁杯吱吱作响。  
他深吸口气，拿起桌子上自己还没开封的水杯，想递给Obiwan。  
十米，五米，两米——  
忽然有人抢在他身前，不要脸的做到了Obiwan身旁。  
Grievous四只手臂端着装满点心的餐盘，佝偻着身子谄媚的说道：“亲爱的Master Kenobi。这是我精心收集的全宇宙jedi大师们经典配方，你要不要尝一尝？”

————————————TBC————————


	3. Chapter 3

娇小的少年光着脚匆匆拨开人群，他挤到角落的机器边小心的查看credit Chip上的金额。  
还不够。还差一半。  
Obiwan咬着指甲愤恨的想，如果不是那个该死的Sith总来搞乱，让他无法跟人做完全套，现在本该已经把Master赎出来了。  
但一想到昨天见面时，Qui-Gon那种怀疑的目光，他又忍不住发抖。  
该如何解释，自己在这里做的事情呢？  
Gredo隔着人群，在闪烁的五彩灯光下跟他抬手示意——里面的客人已经付过钱。  
他赶快深吸气，用力眨眨眼把委屈咽了回去。抓着袍子抹了抹微红的鼻尖，转身走回房间。  
“欢迎——”Obiwan一抬头，惊讶的看到Vader坐在那里。黑色的头盔扔在桌子上，将鲜红的玫瑰压扁出浆，那种衰败破碎的暗红色将白色的缎带染的斑驳，让人联想到血液的腥味。  
一个伍基人倒在他脚下，一动不动，简直像是过于厚重的毛垫。  
而他看上去非常不高兴。  
“你又来做什么？！我今天还有好多客人，你这个不给钱的家伙，不要在这里搞乱！”Obiwan忍不住大喊，手指不自觉的握起了拳。“我的光剑是不是你偷走的！”  
Vader没有说话，只是冷冰冰的看着他。翻起的眼睛露出白色虹膜，在昏暗的灯光下比瞳孔更加骇人。  
如果不是Obiwan自己的心绪不宁，他甚至可以分辨出牙齿摩擦的咯咯作响。  
“你这个混蛋！快把它还给我！”  
“——我说过，会帮你救出Qui-Gon Jinn。”Vader突然说话，他猛的站起来，高大宽阔的身型带着那种令人想要逃避的怒气。  
Obiwan嗤笑出声，“什么时候，你见过Jedi和Sith彼此信任？”  
Vader的眼睛闪过一丝阴狠，然后很快带上了自嘲的味道。  
“是的，你们Jedi都是虚伪的骗子。”  
还没等Obiwan说话，他就冲过来飞快的从少年的后腰上拽下卡片，高高举起，在灯光下认真的辨别。  
“这就是你陪酒挣的钱吗？”  
“还给我！”Obiwan惊呼，他跳起来也够不到Vader的手臂，只能张开手试图用原力将信用卡争夺回来。  
这让Vader的心情好了一点，看着娇小的少年焦急的跳脚，瞪大了眼睛可怜兮兮的看着他的手掌，不自量力的对原力的使用。  
他低下头，凑近那双迷离恐慌的蓝眼睛，飞快的亲吻了一下柔软微凉的脸颊。  
“我不能免费为你服务这么多次。这笔钱，是我应得的。”  
Obiwan呆滞的看着他，脑子爆炸般的嗡嗡作响，完全不能理解这个家伙的意思。  
“你——你说什么？”  
在他发火之前，Vader突然拎着他的腋下将人扛在了肩上。  
“走吧。”他拍了拍肩膀上，少年圆润的臀部，“我带你去一个地方。”

“Master！Master！”Obiwan急切的拍打着玻璃，瞪大了水汪汪的眼睛盯着窗外。停机坪上，Hondo站在启动的飞船前，比比划划的跟Qui-Gon说着什么，显然这个海盗已经不再拘禁他的Master。  
少年凄惨、声嘶力竭的呼唤让ahsoka不忍，她皱起眉十分不满的看着Vader。  
——真的要这样吗？我们简直像把没断奶的小猫从妈妈身边抢走。  
Vader并没在纽带中回应她。他得意洋洋的抱着胳膊站在Obiwan身后，露出奸计得逞的狡猾笑容。  
“他根本就不在乎你。Obiwan。”Vader故作遗憾的说道。  
“你胡说！”Obiwan愤怒的反驳，“就算你不肯放我出去！Master早晚也会找到我的！”  
Vader将手搭在他的肩上，下巴也顺势靠了过去，亲吻少年抽泣抖动的脖子。受到惊吓的Obiwan哆嗦了一下，迷惑的抬起沾满泪水的睫毛，用发红的眼睛看着他，低声哀求道。  
“让我出去吧，Vader大人。您留着我对帝国没有任何好处——”  
“没错。”Vader叹了口气，搭在肩上的手指轻柔的刮过他后颈的肌肤，停留在omega微微泛红的腺体上。拆离了皮带的阻隔，熟悉的香味扑面而来，清淡优雅，勾的人胃中泛起欲望的波澜。  
难以满足。从未满足。终将在这里，获得满足。  
他的目光越来越暗，呼吸带着炙热烫人的温度越来越急促。Vader闭上眼睛，在吞入腹中之前，放纵自己享受着美味还未沾染浑浊的纯洁香气。  
感觉到纽带中不可思议的驱逐，Ahsoka惊讶的长大了嘴，她看到Master靠着可怜的少年胡乱亲吻，将哭泣的人按在了玻璃上。  
——Master？！你要做什么？！  
少女忍不住尖叫，她还没来及跳下去从Master手里解救那个学徒，就被一股急躁的原力推出了操控室。

“不要——，Vader大人”Obiwan小声的啜泣，“我的钱都给你，放我出去——”他挣扎着仰起头，哀求的蓝眼睛哭到粉嫩无比。  
“外面很多坏人。好多好多人都想买一个Jedi学徒回去。乖，你无法保护自己。”Vader一边拉扯他的裙子，一边心不在焉的亲吻柔软的脸蛋诱哄。  
“不会的，Master！Master Qui-Gon就在那里！”Obiwan慌慌张张的指着窗外，仿佛接受这样简单的理由Vader就会放开他。  
“嗯，嗯——”Vader随意的敷衍，亲吻他侧脸的嘴唇移动到了耳边，舔的少年的肌肤湿漉漉的发凉。  
“他不要你了。Obiwan。”吹进耳朵的气流，让他心慌发乱，Obiwan挣扎着躲闪却被抱的更紧。  
“如果他还在意你，怎么可能离得这么近都感应不到你的呼唤。”Vader勾起嘴角，贴在他脸边将肉乎乎的脸蛋挤的扭曲。  
“知道自己的学徒去妓院卖身。Master Qui-Gon一定很生气。”  
“不……，不会的。Master不会……”Obiwan小声的反驳，连他自己也不再确定Qui-Gon是否知道。本就担忧的心更加慌乱，被这个恶劣的Sith蛊惑折磨，享受着他的恐慌和不堪。  
“你看，”Vader抓住了他按在窗户上的手，放在嘴唇上亲吻，低声说道。“Master Jinn准备离开了。”  
见到Qui-Gon真的转身要上船，Obiwan只觉得热血上涌，吓得脸色惨白惊慌失措。他用尽理智压制着自己的紧张，想要在原力中找回平和从容，让Qui-Gon注意到这边的飞船。  
粗糙的大手摸进了他的腿间，轻轻分开了颤抖的大腿，揉了一手冰冷的液体。  
Vader疑惑了一瞬，明白过来，刚刚在接客前Obiwan已经做好了准备，沿着两团泛光的臀瓣，一条狭窄的缝隙，清亮的液体正从缝隙的最下方缓缓淌出。  
＂没用的，他已经放弃你了。＂刚刚温润的嗓音带上了一股骇人的沙哑，冷漠地说着。  
Obiwan害怕得不住地发抖，泪水蓄满了眼眶，颤抖着一点点流下来。不住的摇头，却说不出任何反驳的话语，不只是因为Vader的话，也因为他真的担心Master已经知道自己的事。如果他知道自己想出这样的办法攒钱，会不会觉得自己愚不可及？又或是万一，Master知道自己跟一个Sith如此的不清不楚，会不会误会自己变心？  
他啜泣着抗拒，但是无论怎么扭动挣扎都脱不开Vader的掌控。  
“还有我，无论发生什么我都不会离开你。”说着温柔的话语，长了茧子的粗指毫不留情的捅进柔嫩的身体，内里的软肉被粗糙的指面刮得生疼，已经湿润的内壁在充足的润滑下疯狂地分泌爱液，随着手指的抽插带出体外。  
＂唔！……别在这里，＂  
Obiwan捂着自己的嘴，用尽全力抵抗被玩弄出的快感，明亮的窗外，Master就在不远的地方徘徊。让他有种暴露在人前的羞耻和难堪。  
手指一下下划过敏感的区域，Vader已经无比熟悉他的反应，触电般酥麻的热流顺着脊柱窜上大脑，仿佛在Obiwan脑海里炸开了一朵朵烟花。  
快速翻腾的情欲就快夺走了他的神智，软手软脚的摊在坚硬的怀抱里。他咬紧嘴唇，轻轻的摇头呜咽，甚至开始害怕被外面的人看到自己。  
“别……，Master会发现。”  
熟悉了性爱的身体越捅越软，Vader慢慢换上了两根手指，三根手指。不论主人如何的挣扎抗拒，柔软湿热的小穴内一刻不停地向外漏着水。  
＂怕什么，他说不定，早就知道了。＂  
＂不，不要……啊！……唔——＂  
Obiwan微弱的抗议被突然插入的阴茎刺激得一顿。他瞪大了眼睛，身体不自觉的挺向前，扶在玻璃上面。  
＂不然他怎么会抛弃你？＂  
这样的话吓得少年浑身僵硬，只是有这样的可能，就已经让他害怕到发抖。刚被进入的嫩穴更是狠狠地搅紧了肉壁，爽得Vader一声闷哼，差点直接缴械。  
“不是的……”Obiwan小声的呢喃，他的声音在不断的亲吻下越来越小，越来越不自信。  
＂背叛了Jedi的学徒，竟然跟一个Sith上床。＂  
Vader恶狠狠地低声吓唬，将他的腿抬起架在自己手臂上，挺着胯更用力地插干着无遮无挡后穴，整根粗柱直进直出，畅通无阻地摩擦着湿软的黏膜，越来越深入。  
Obiwan爽得整个头皮都在发麻，他的手指抓不住光滑的玻璃，吱吱作响的磨蹭着滑落。汗水从额角溢出，随着两人的晃动慢慢滑落，已经陷入困境的少年，仍强挺着用尽量平稳的语调大声说道＂没有的事，Master会听我解释！＂  
Vader被逗得笑起来，揉着两团软面的屁股一下下狠狠按向自己的下腹，让坚硬滚烫的阴茎一路借着体液润滑，破开狭窄湿热的甬道，粗暴直接的顶在深处柔软的凹陷上。  
Obiwan急忙抬手用力按住玻璃，生怕自己的脸被顶撞到上面，他费力的垫着一只脚配合着Vader的动作，但是重心都集中在腿间的小穴上，带着全身的重量沉重地撞上粗大的阴茎，没几下就直接被龟头捅开了内腔口。  
＂啊——＂  
Obiwan后仰着头，发出一声气音，抬在半空中的小脚不自觉的蜷缩脚趾，强烈的刺激让他很快彻底迷失在这片让人浑身战栗的快感里。太罪恶，他已经被Vader将身体玩弄的透彻，沉溺在肉体欲望的可耻快乐中，Omega天性中的屈服和软弱让他从小建立起的道德观被打破，按在地上用力磨蹭。  
背弃光明。  
平静只是一种谎言。  
唯有欲念，会让你获得力量。  
更纯粹，更强大，更加值得渴望。  
原力，会让你享受。  
原力，让我彻底的拥有你。  
意识在向他传达那些黑暗的诱导，如同身体内进出摩擦的火热欲望，冰冷的意念在进出他的大脑，重复，引诱，带着毒牙的威胁和恐吓。  
只有我。  
Vader轻轻抚摸着他的侧腰，指腹间鼓出的细腻软肉让他迷恋的流连，忍不住趴在他后背上轻轻亲吻。  
只有我，才会永远珍惜你。  
他托着Obiwan的身体大开大合地抽动，水淋淋的内腔已被操弄得顺滑，狭窄的内腔口也在反复的拉扯下松软大开。泛红的穴口，在全根没入后被撑到了撕裂的边缘，只能紧绷绷地箍着性器粗大的根部，徒劳地阻拦着更深入的顶干。  
每一回完全进入后都要在Obiwan的身体里停顿一下，一边猛烈抨击他的精神，感受被圈在手掌下少年的恐慌，一边充分体会内腔和后穴两张小嘴儿按摩般地收缩，头部和茎根都享受着嫩肉怯生生地吮吸，直爽得他胯下越顶越用力，越顶越深。  
＂不，啊啊……要坏了……嗯……轻，轻点啊……啊，啊……要，要破了……啊，啊，唔……＂  
Obiwan已然被干得神志不清了，合不拢的红唇向外吐着不成句的低吟和唾液，他被拽着学徒辫，被迫仰起头，目光颤动迷离的看着窗外。  
身体被颠得发软，站在地上的脚越来越无力，无人抚慰的阴茎随着颠簸的频率一下下打在小腹上，甩出的汁液沾湿了短裙，斑驳的粘在玻璃上。出了汗液的双手渐渐脱滑，整个人控制不住地向前倾。  
Vader放下了他的腿，双手按着Obiwan的肩膀，配合着抽插的动作，不停地拌起再压下，利用惯性的起落更重更深地插入体内。  
越来越重的撞击让Obiwan觉得自己的身体快被捅穿，失去了弹性的穴口，松垮垮地长着嘴，跟着抽插的节奏＂噗呲噗呲＂地向外喷水。  
熊熊欲火灼烧着他的身心，让他燥热难耐，无意识地想要张开嘴，伸出舌头。  
＂Obiwan。跟随我，服从我，你想要的一切，我都会给你。＂  
说不出是自主的摇头还是被撞的身体摇摆，下身抽动的速度逐渐进入冲刺阶段，＂啪啪＂的撞击声逐渐追赶连成一片。  
Obiwan张着嘴，一下下失去了喘息的节奏，他在精神中全力抵抗的入侵终于渐渐退去，短暂的清明闪过他模糊的眼眸。  
Qui-Gon正在看这里，他吓得一个机灵，顿时从性欲中清醒。呆滞的看着Master疑惑的目光，因为这样淫乱的画面展示在尊敬的人面前而深陷绝望。  
“停……，停下来，啊……Vader大人，不要，Master看到我们……啊，Vader！——”  
＂切＂  
Vader金色眸子边缘泛红，正入佳境的alpha像是野兽发了狂，抱着Obiwan的后腰，直上直下地整根进出，捣干已经烂熟服帖的肉穴，松软的内腔被快速地来回进出，内里娇嫩的内壁被撞得越来越酸。  
“别……，停下来！停下来，唔……求你，求求你……Master在看这里。”Obiwan呜呜咽咽的声音让他更加焦躁，甚至让Vader觉得厌烦的愤怒。他抱紧了挣扎的少年，按着他的胸膛让人贴在自己身前，低头凑到脖后发情间红肿的腺体边，轻轻添了一口，然后用力的咬了下去。  
＂啊——！＂  
Obiwan眼前一黑，他最后只看到Qui-Gon投来的失望目光，Master转身走上了飞船。  
身前未经触摸的阴茎喷出了稀薄的精液，腹内包裹着龟头的生殖腔不断抽搐，喷出了大量的淫液，劈头盖脸地喷洒在Vader敏感的阴茎上，浇得膨胀起来的结越鼓越大，撑满了小腹，在少年的肚子上微微鼓起一点坚硬的弧度。  
滚烫的精液贴着内壁溢出，强劲的喷射持续了十几秒，随着Vader惬意的轻轻顶弄，浓稠的精液挤满了缝隙一点一点灌满了撑大的生殖腔。  
Obiwan也因同时达到了双重高潮，身体和精神，极度痛苦和舒爽交错混乱的脱力感使得他陷入了半昏迷。  
＂啊……＂  
Vader松开流血的后颈，餍足地轻叹一声。他低头温柔的亲吻怀里眼眸微闭，轻轻喘息的少年。  
“跟随我。Obiwan。＂  
Obiwan脑袋里一阵发懵，迷茫地看向正对他微笑的alpha。理智告诉他，要远离这个危险狡猾的家伙，可是身体不是这样说的，这是他的alpha，本能在叫喧着要他服从。  
Master一定非常失望。Obiwan垂下眼睛，慢慢平复自己的喘息，他感觉到体内还未消散的结微微颤抖，Vader贴在他的侧脸上柔情又贪婪的磨蹭。那些荒唐的交欢，那一幕幕淫乱的画面，一齐浮现在他的脑海里。很难说，究竟他是不是真的做出了反抗，很难说，他在那些时候有没有记得要跟Sith保持距离。  
慌了神的少年，一时间不知所措。  
Vader亲吻着绯红含春的眼角，拽下长袍遮在赤裸的少年身上，他突然不知从何处抽出一把鲜红带露的玫瑰塞在Obiwan的怀里，轻柔的抚摸着他流泪的脸颊。  
“我会认真的，从头开始追求你。”  
Obiwan抬起头，含着泪光的眼睛疑惑又柔软的看着他。

窗外，一艘普通的运输机升起。  
Qui-Gon非常不信任的看着那个熟练操作飞船的小子。  
他隐约感觉到，Obiwan还在这个星球上。就在刚刚，原力中传来了学徒一点细微的呼唤。  
可是——  
Qui-Gon抬起手，闪动着金属光泽的剑柄在他手掌里。  
“你确定见过他？”Qui-Gon皱起眉，试图用原力控制他的精神。  
“我像您保证，Master Jedi。那个Jedi就在那个星球上。他已经快不行了，才让我有机会捡走这东西。”Han微微回头，发现这位Jedi武士严肃冰冷的打量着自己。  
他耸耸肩，无所谓的说道“反正他的死活与我无关，要不是倒霉被你抓到，我才懒得管。话说回来，这趟的燃料费可是您来出。”  
“他长得什么样子？”Qui-Gon突然问道，认真的凝视着han的眼睛。  
“他——”Han挑起嘴角，一贯的冷静和大胆让他在说谎的同时完全无所表征。虽然不知道是谁拿着光剑，但一点也不妨碍他自信又轻松的瞎编。  
“很英俊的年轻人，让我想想——”他突然想起来那个长相过于英俊与漆黑的头盔十分不符的Vader大人。  
“我记得他的眼睛，是蓝色的。”

___________________________________  
Anakin冷漠的起身，将人从怀里放开。  
跌坐在地上的少年很快被人扶了起来。Obiwan抱着那束花，低声对工作人员道谢，失落神伤的模样让人发出阵阵感叹。  
喝够了水也装够了大爷，Anakin冷哼了一声转身离开拍摄间。  
出乎意料，今天Obiwan没有叫住他，也没有追上来挽留，直到他推门离开，身后也没有任何动静。  
Anakin站在走廊里，从背后涌起一阵冰凉的寒意，他有一种非常不好的预感。  
“要一起回去嘛？Ani”Qui-Gon也推门出来，见他站在这里，走过来问道。  
Anakin的眼睛一亮，微微转动，装作随意的问道“你不等Obiwan嘛？”  
“不用等他了，”Qui-Gon温和的笑了一下，“今天约他的人太多了。”  
他转身，帮着出来的工作人员按住了门。  
顺着打开的缝隙，Anakin惊愕的看到被人群包围的Obiwan。  
红脸黑纹的扎布拉克人和挥舞着手臂的grievous在人群中格外突出，他们的脸，都快贴到Obiwan的鼻子上。  
“不知羞耻！”Anakin一下抓碎了手里的杯子，将身边的Qui-Gon弄的莫名其妙。  
“他们知不知道Obiwan是已婚人士？？！”


	4. Chapter 4

霍斯寒冷的冰原上，AT-AT全地形装甲运输在缓慢的前进。  
Obiwan骑在一头屯屯上，站在不远处的雪丘好奇的看着这些造型怪异的运输器，他觉得这是十分有趣。尽管它们被共和国认为是战争机器。  
“他们会不会被绊倒？”他不得不抬高声音，才能保证同样带着防风帽的Vader能够听到自己的声音。  
“也许吧。”防风镜下的眼睛望向远处，目光所及只是一片荒芜寂静的白色，以及连绵的淡蓝色山丘，浮动着消失在地平线的雪雾中。“很愚蠢，但很有帝国的特征。”Obiwan笑了一下，顺着Vader的视线欣赏着这片冰雪覆盖的荒野，他将嵌着软毛帽子用力拽了拽贴紧额头。嘴角往上翘，突然大喊道“我们应该试一下看看。”  
根本不需要他的指挥，屯屯就撒欢跑起来，年轻的姑娘感觉到主人的指示，强健平坦的爪子快速在雪地上奔跑，抓起了一阵白色的凉气。  
“Obiwan，”Vader无奈的轻声呼唤，可兴致勃勃的少年一点也不在意。他的屯屯越跑越快，巨大的身体在颠簸中左右摇摆，Obiwan能感觉到刺骨的凉风，灌入了他厚厚的棉服，刺激着肌肤逐渐麻木。  
他觉得有种莫名的开心，很少可以没有拘束的做这样不计后果的事情，这样不需要自持的放纵，没有Master在身边时刻提醒他注意。“好姑娘，”Obiwan对着坐骑大叫，用自己僵硬的手臂轻轻拍她的脖子，“再快一点！”  
得到鼓励的屯屯发出一声充满激情的吼叫，她的声音震的空气砰砰作响。抓着地的爪子趴的更加卖力，掀起的雪花几乎将两人的身影埋没。Obiwan单手抓着缰绳，艰难的用手背抹了一下护目镜，当原力中他预感到危险来临的时候，控制不住的屯屯已经冲下斜坡。  
Obiwan伸出手，试图让自己冷静，用原力抓住凸起的岩石或者其他可以借力的东西，可是冻僵的肢体无法感应到任何着力点，屯屯的身体猛然砸到了他脸上，沉重的爬行动物嚎叫着跌落，将少年压在了身下。  
被砸碎的护目镜内视线破碎模糊，Obiwan觉得意识混乱甚至无法发出疼痛的呻吟。很快，他就听到了Vader的怒吼和一声被掐住了脖子的尖锐嘶鸣。  
“放开她……”他被抱在怀里轻轻的搭上了雪地艇，像一个失去了骨骼的玩具一样软弱无力的瘫在Vader怀里。

“告诉过你们，这不是个好玩的地方。你们非要出去。”Ahsoka抱着胳膊，愤愤的站在医疗室里，对这种后知后觉的惊吓表示嗤之以鼻。  
“Master！”见到对方毫无反应，小姑娘提高了一点嗓音，很不客气的吼道。  
“Obiwan还在昏迷。你不能这样大声说话。”Vader冷冰冰的说道。他的眼睛盯着沉睡的Obiwan，深切关心和担忧完全不加掩饰的流露。  
就好像是我让他受伤的。Ahsoka偷偷在背后白了他一眼。  
“带他出去很危险。”她坚持道，“如果被共和国知道，我们劫持了一个Jedi学徒，他们一定不会善罢甘休。”  
Vader的目光微微颤抖，轻轻瞥了一眼身边的Ahsoka。  
“更何况如果被皇帝发现我们带他来了霍斯基地……”见到Master有点被说服，Ahsoka急忙说道“太冒险了，我们应该赶紧把他——”  
“我们要赶紧把他藏到安全的地方。”Vader突然说道。  
“我是说赶紧把他送回去！”Ahsoka有点生气，不知道为什么Master在这点上非常执迷不悟。已经两个月了，他们的关系越来越亲密，Ahsoka不是很能理解为什么Master要跟这个年轻人交朋友。  
“来不及了。”Vader用手指抚摸着Obiwan的脸颊，轻轻摩挲着护目镜勒出的印痕。  
“只要我们给他注射药物，然后随便把他扔在外环的星球上！他就忘记发生了什么，自己跑回科洛桑。”  
“听听你自己说了什么。”Vader回头看着年轻天真的女孩，不由自主的嗤笑出声。  
“这是最好的解决办法，没有人会怀疑到我们头上。”  
“永远不要再有这种想法。”他皱起眉，轻声说道“Obiwan是属于我的。”

啪啪——哔  
静电声干扰从通讯器中传出来。一个矮小的身影穿透干扰，闪动在全息仪上“已经全部完成？交接的任务。”  
充满了豁达与沉稳的声音让Qui-Gon的精神稍微振奋，他苦笑了一下，“是的。我已经将从Hondo那里取得的航线发给了委员会。”  
Yoda大师点点头，“在霍斯建立营地，帝国竟然。”  
“这很奇怪，他们在那里储备了大量武器。”  
“会派人去调查，我们马上。”  
Qui-Gon表示赞同，但他显然有些心不在焉。Yoda感觉到了。  
“你的学徒，还在寻找。”  
Qui-Gon疲惫沉重的点点头。  
“嗯……，有个捡到他光剑的小子，我听说。”  
Qui-Gon艰难的叹气，捂住了额头，“我没有想到自己也会被这样简单的欺骗，那个孩子根本就没有见过Obiwan。只是个想骗钱的小混蛋，我已经将他放在了科雷利亚。”  
这让Yoda十分惊讶，他没有想到有人能够欺骗如此睿智的Jedi大师。然而看到Qui-Gon难得吃瘪的模样，他又觉得十分好笑。  
“当我们分开时——”Qui-Gon斟酌了一下，还是说道，“我在担心Obiwan的失踪可能与帝国有关。也许他们发现我们从海盗那里买来了霍斯的消息。”  
“很有可能跟霍斯的情报有关，Obiwan的失踪。”他略微思考了一下，也预感到此事似乎冥冥之中有什么关联。  
“但我想不通的是，他们要利用Obiwan做什么？”  
Yoda点点头，“嗯……，必须尽快找到Obiwan。”

阳光，透过浓密的树荫，斑驳的洒在白皙稚嫩的脸上。  
Obiwan趴在二楼阳台的围栏上，眯起眼，任凭睫毛遮挡了视线，在午后的温暖中，昏昏欲睡。  
“下楼，吃点心啦！”Ahsoka握着勺子站在院子的树下掐腰大喊，充满了委屈和郁闷。她身上套了一条雪白的花边围裙，别捏拽了好几次衣领。  
我是一个Sith！为什么要打扮成这样服饰Jedi学徒。敢怒不敢言的少女愤恨的瞪着自己的Master，而后者正一脸温柔深情的看着楼上的人。  
“他的腿还没有恢复。”Vader轻声说道，抬起手隔空推起桌上的盘子。  
Obiwan显然感觉到了某人热切火辣的注视，他将羞红的脸埋在胳膊下，从睫毛的缝隙间悄悄看着Vader。  
这个家伙其实也没那么坏。甚至比Master还要照顾的好一些。Obiwan有些迷茫的想，可能是因为自己被标记了缘故，总是本能想要为Alpha说些好话。  
不论如何，他现在在帝国的地界上，被无数眼睛监视着生活。有一个对自己好的人，无论是真心还是虚情总比受虐待要好一点点。  
装着布丁的金盘子摇摇晃晃飘上窗台，清脆的撞击在大理石围栏上。Obiwan略带惊讶抬起头，看到Vader对着这边张开了手。  
是他用原力将点心送到了自己身边。  
金色的勺子装满了枫糖，如同魔法般神奇的晃动，在淡黄色的布丁浇灌，写了几个歪歪扭扭流动的字。  
少年洁白泛光的脸蛋，刷一下红透，他匆忙夺过勺子，在Vader狡猾的笑容里将布丁捅了个细碎，大口大口的塞进嘴里吞咽。  
他的心为此狂跳不已。如果说刚刚还有心思在想Master和共和国的事情，现在已经抛到九霄云外，只是嗔骂Vader这种奇怪的令人脸红的表白。  
有奸情！怪不得他们两个天天睡在一起！Ahsoka翻了个大大的白眼，来回看着颇为无聊幼稚的两个人。  
空气中都弥漫着奸情的味道。  
更可怕的是，这种奸情，是相互的。

夜里，Obiwan躺在床上，脑袋里不受控制地胡思乱想。  
这段时间不知道Master是不是在到处找他？又或者他们真的已经抛弃了自己？Master究竟经历了什么，Vader出现在外环难道真的是巧合？   
他越想越觉得害怕，越想越觉得混乱，原力中的困惑和不安让身边的人感觉到了。Vader翻过身，在夜色中晶亮的眸子盯着他的脸。两人近三个月的朝夕相处，让Obiwan不再害怕这种凝视，反而非常疑惑的看着他。  
“你在想什么？”Vader小声问道。  
Obiwan的情绪突然低落，觉得胸口有点呼吸困难。  
＂什么都没有。＂像一只突然生气了的猫咪，他将被子掀起来，捂住了头。  
Vader用手执意拉开了他的被，凑过去衔住他的嘴唇，用牙齿轻磨柔软的下唇，再轻舔浅浅的牙印，如此往复，颇有耐心地玩弄。  
整个人被禁锢在Alpha怀里，Obiwan舒服的微微轻哼，大腿被一根坚硬的柱体顶得发软，难耐得直扭，不由自主地分泌出液体，沾湿了轻薄的睡衣。  
“Ma——Master没有不要我。”Obiwan小声说道。  
亲吻他脸颊的人敷衍着嗯嗯两下。  
“都是因为你不让我去找他。”  
Vader停下来，离开了他滚烫的肌肤，安静的注视Obiwan的眼睛。在夜色下，被染的漆黑发亮的眸子。在这样安静平淡的夜里，远离了帝国，远离了人群，甚至是远离了世间的仪器人，仿佛整个银河系只剩下他们两个，被轻薄的床单禁锢在这个狭小的空间里，一呼一吸间都是对方的浓郁味道。  
Obiwan身上淡淡的香气，和他散发出的Alpha信息素，纠缠在一起，融合扭动，一触即发的危险。  
“现在呢？你现在还想去找他吗？“Vader的话音有些冰冷，但却带着一点暗藏的哀求。  
Obiwan惊讶的抬起眼，心跳几乎在着火热的空间内爆炸，他不知道该如何回答。  
两人没有再交谈，只是沉默复杂的眼神颤动着交换情意，在窗外细碎的虫鸣声中等待着发酵的情欲。突然同时抱住了对方的脖子，缠吻在一起。  
隔绝了现实的烦恼和混乱，无法预知未来的恋人，燃烧的欲火瞬间燎原，焚毁了所有理智和矜持。  
舌头冲动而急切地缠绕在一起，流进口腔的液体，仿佛最有力的春药，让人愈发深陷，无法自拔。  
大掌轻轻覆上Obiwan的前胸，动作缓慢柔和地揉摸着肿胀的乳头，激发出一阵阵电流般的快感，让Obiwan忍不住轻哼出声。  
泛着红晕的圆包中央是挺立嫩红的小肉头，在肌肤雪白无暇的映衬下，更显得娇美动人，丝滑温热的触感让人爱不释手。Obiwan舒服地双眼微合，修长的脖颈扬起一个优美的弧线。  
Vader吻顺着饱满的下颚一点点滑落，在细腻的脖颈间流连，他的牙齿轻磕血液急流的喉咙，叼起一小块皮肤轻吸细咬，感受口中这脆弱却又蓬勃的生命。  
他在犯错误，不可饶恕的错误。也许从第一次遇见Obiwan开始，就已经走向了意外偶然的事故。  
但他依然坚持认为，那是一次美丽的邂逅，虽然是在外环那么肮脏简陋的妓院，虽然只是因为自己突如其来心怀恶意的玩笑。可他还是感谢原力的安排，让自己遇到了Obiwan，满心满怀压抑不住的汹涌爱意让他丧失了理智和思考。  
这浓烈的爱意激发了sith强烈的占有欲，被占有欲操控的Alpha标记了自己的猎物，将他强行从Master身边带走。  
可是Obiwan并非完全不同意，不然他怎么可能这样轻易的将他留住。Vader一路从精致的锁骨吻到柔软饱满的下巴，又吻住颤抖喘息的红唇，继续一个缠绵悱恻的湿吻。  
如同真正相爱的恋人一般，专注，深情，投入。  
已经动情的少年主动敞开腿间紧贴Vader勃起的硬挺，扭动腰肢隔着湿透的布料来回摩擦，几个月的性爱让他们彼此熟悉对方的反应，无比默契的寻找着做爱的快乐。  
混合的淫液的布料，粘乎乎地糊在Obiwan腿上。他退下自己的睡裤后，光裸的双腿间被夜风吹凉，惹的他轻轻哆嗦。  
Vader滚烫的手掌扶住了他的胳膊，来回磨蹭，帮他增加一些热度。  
被彻底开发后越来越敏感的身体禁不得一点触碰，这样温柔的抚慰，让Omega腿间流出淅沥沥地水迹，瞬间打湿了Vader的小腹。  
已经焦急难耐的少年摆动着腰，在光滑的睡衣上摩擦幼嫩的后穴，一边解开Alpha的裤子放出坚挺硕长的阴茎，用两只小手熟练的上下撸动。  
很熟练，非常色情。天真的少年费力的跪在他身上，急切淫荡的索取他的抚慰，这样的画面让憋闷了许久的性器受到刺激，膨胀之余流出兴奋的液体。  
浓重的Alpha气息从挺立着的阴茎上传出，侵占了Obiwan的呼吸，带动着Omega的性欲。他实在忍不住了，抬臀贴上了Vader的腰腹，扶着硕长坚硬性器，在股间轻轻磨蹭慢慢吞入了水润柔滑的后穴。  
被粗壮柱身撑得紧绷绷的穴口费力的小幅度收缩，努力地吞食整根阴茎，被性爱调教到柔软贪恋的甬道难耐地蠕动着，饥渴地挤上前去触碰熟悉的来访者。  
Obiwan双手撑着坚硬的腹肌一寸一寸往下坐，膨胀的龟头一点一点破开体内柔软紧致的嫩肉，一步一步深入他温热的体内，占有美好湿热的肉体。  
＂啊——！＂  
Vader抓着他的胳膊，腰胯猛地向上一顶，内部慢吞吞开拓着的粗长突然发力，直接破开所有闭合的软肉，直插到生殖器入口，将毫无防备的捅开了紧闭的小嘴儿，戳进半个龟头。  
Obiwan被这一记大力深顶戳软了腰，垮下身子趴到Vader的胸膛上，气息不稳地喘息，没力气再继续吞咽着火热坚硬的巨物。  
有力的大手伸到他身后掰开合拢的臀瓣，露出粉粉的穴口。Vader下身用力向上顶胯，让巨大的龟头奋力向内捅穿细窄的肉穴，破开紧闭的内腔口。他还不满足，继续向上用力，想把露在外面的粗壮根部也塞进饥渴贪吃的小穴，填满他的肚子，撑爆他的内腔，本能的想要射在可以繁殖后代的柔软生殖腔里。  
被独占的欲望和失去的恐惧冲昏头脑的人，一反常态地粗鲁挺动，顶得Obiwan腹内一阵酸疼。骑乘的体位让体内存蓄的爱液控制不住的外流，两人交合接触的腿间垮下越来越湿，越来越滑。  
每当体内的阴茎舒缓地向上拔起，就会退到只留头部卡在穴口，再慢慢向下压，顶开腹内的内腔口，撞上柔软的内壁，再重新来过，身体被向上抬起，再向下。缓慢而用力的动作放大了交合之处的细腻感觉，Vader觉得自己的享受着被吞入一个狭窄又湿热，嫩滑无比的内腔，层层叠叠的褶皱不停收缩蠕动，和粗壮的柱身暧昧缠绵的摩擦揉动。  
阻力越大快感也随之增加，阻挡不住的向内破进，刚碰到坚硬的龟头就被顶到两边的肉壁，被迫让出前进的通道。就像Obiwan一样，无力抵挡他的深入和靠近，无论是他的身体，还是他的心。  
被内腔轻轻地包裹，有规律地一缩一放，温柔地裹吸按摩着，热情的淫精小股小股地从深处喷射浇灌在敏感的头部，烫得整根肉柱不受控地在狭窄的穴腔内弹动，Vader更是被带得向前冲顶，想要更全面地陷入到甜蜜的包围中。  
他喘着粗气，浑身大汗淋漓，爽得快要升天的快感让他的呼吸都在微微颤抖。  
沉浸在浓浓的情欲之中的少年，继续用自己最柔软的部分去裹吸Alpha身上坚硬火热的部位，无意间发出勾人的呻吟和撩拨。  
＂啊哈，停一下，不行，别……啊，不要……啊……＂  
浓稠的液体喷涌而出，不加控制的灌满蠕动着的内腔。精液打在内壁上的力道和温度，让Obiwan颤抖着直接达到了高潮，无人抚慰的阴茎也喷出了精水。腹内混合着淫液的浓精被还未疲软的性其堵在身体里，胀得他小腹微酸。  
属于他的Omega坐在自己身上，两人充满温情默契的性爱让Vader身心舒爽，感觉到极大的安慰和满足。  
不等Obiwan从高潮的失神中缓过来，Vader就搂着他的腰，将人推到在床上按在身下。  
这个过程里依然硬挺的阴茎并没退出高潮中不断收缩的-内腔，把Omega高潮后异常敏感的内壁和生殖腔顶得再次高潮。  
＂你……啊——！＂  
酥麻难忍的内腔，喷出一股接一股的热流，剧烈的潮吹让他的身体不自觉痉挛抽搐，死死地箍住一直没抽出的粗硕性器，手指匆忙的抓住了床单企图借力逃避这种失控。  
汗水一滴滴从他柔软滚烫的面颊滑落，Obiwan紧咬牙关忍过了潮吹引发的痉挛。他不禁有些气恼，在性爱中Vader总是这样强势蛮横，充满了主导一切的欲望。跟这个Alpha的性格一样，总是觉得可以简单直接的解决问题，想要就去抢夺，想得到就不顾一切的占有，想爱就忘记所有的后果。  
连续两次剧烈的高潮消耗了Obiwan大量的体力，他再也无力抗拒Alpha的侵犯，敞着腿任他恣意的抽动。  
＂太快了……了……嗯啊……啊，……不，啊，慢一点，Vader……Vad……＂  
Obiwan意识模糊地在颠簸中抚摸自己微胀的小腹，那里被粗大的龟头顶得一鼓一鼓的。完全被操软熟透的内腔，在剧烈的搅动下再也含不住过分充足的粘液，随着抽动缓缓流出，又被硕大的龟头填塞回来，进进出出地在他体内捣成细密的白沫。  
他又快到高潮，身上的面孔温柔热切的看着他的眼睛，不口否认，Vader有着令人倾倒的英俊，虽然Obiwan总是忽略这件事，但他的Alpha确实有着银河系最具魅力的吸引力。可是不知为什么，突然，针扎般细密的酸疼密布心头，让Obiwan莫名地感到心慌。  
越是亲密，越是发觉自己的眷恋，他就越害怕自己一直担心的事情变成事实，他怕极了，怕得眼泪不受控地流出，怕得整个人都在轻微颤抖。  
Obiwan挣扎着想要起身拥抱他的Alpha，他现在只想躲进一个温暖可靠的怀抱里，不想面对这样的事实。他背叛了Master，背叛Jedi ，背叛了共和国。  
他跟一个Sith相爱了。  
Vader没有觉得到任何不对劲，他只是以为Obiwan在撒娇索要拥抱。Alpha的自尊得到了极大满足，他在Obiwan再一次小高潮的时候，抱着柔软的Omega，惬意自在的发泄在湿热的身体里。  
少年脑袋里乱成了一团，生理快感的舒适，对背叛信仰的唾弃，也是因为Omega本能对怀孕的恐惧。  
高潮的眩晕和空白渐尖退去，Vader轻轻抽出还插在Obiwan体内的阴茎，小心的擦干他腿间粘腻冰冷的液体。抱着Obiwan放回枕头上，盖好被子，沉默而温柔的抚摸着Omega的肩膀，轻轻亲吻他湿热的后脑。  
“不要离开我。”他柔声说道，用鼻尖顶弄着Obiwan脖后红肿的腺体，将怀里的人抱的更紧。  
“你怎么忍心……“

飞船上，空旷的会议室。  
昏暗，安静，只有蓝色的全息投影坐在高大的扶手椅上。  
Vader站在巨大的观景窗前，看着外面漆黑的宇宙。  
“——是的，皇帝陛下。我们已经按照您的旨意，将计划泄露给了Jedi。”  
Ahsoka低着头恭敬的向皇帝汇报，她悄悄撇了一眼Master，又赶快收回目光。  
“很好，你们做的很好。共和国已经派人，在霍斯附近搜查了。”苍老沙哑的声音带着一种令人不舒服的冰冷。  
Ahsoka暗自哆嗦了一下，慢慢皱起眉头。  
“我觉得，可能有更好的方式。陛下，我们为什么要——”  
“Ahsoka，你的话太多了！”Vader回头喝止了她。小姑娘非常不满的瞪着他。  
Palpatine并没有生气，相反，他低笑了两声，“你年轻的徒弟，有着很不一样的想法。”  
“请您原谅她的无理。”  
“我能感觉到她的懦弱。”Palpatine向后倾仰，靠在他高耸的椅背上，用手指轻轻的扣动扶手。  
“我亲爱的孩子，你们离开我太久了。回到我身边吧，帝国还需要你们的力量。”  
全息仪关闭后，Vader几乎是凶狠的瞪了一眼Ahsoka，走出会议室。小姑娘毫无畏惧的回瞪着他，两人显然都对彼此充满了不满。  
“很好，现在我们必须要回到那个老家伙身边了。”Ahsoka抱着胳膊说道。  
“好像就是因为有人爱多嘴多舌的缘故！”  
Ahsoka觉得自己越来越爱翻白眼了。她匆忙跟上大步前进的Master，大声抱怨道，“我总觉得他让我们回去有什么目的——一定是皇帝知道了你那个Jedi学徒的事情！”  
Vader突然停下来，让他年轻的学徒十分慌张的撞在了自己的后背上。他猛的回身，弯下腰，恶狠狠的扳住了Ahsoka的肩膀，一字一顿的说道。  
“谁也不能干涉我跟Obiwan的事！”  
“又不是我要管。”Ahsoka锁着脖子嘀咕，“说不定皇帝只是知道了你去妓院嫖——”  
“Ahsoka！”Vader大吼道，把小姑娘吓了一跳。  
“女孩子，永远不可以说这种词！”  
Ahsoka从他手里挣扎出来，不满的大叫“嘿！你这是霸权，凭什么你可以去，我连说都不行！？”  
两人的争吵还没有结束，突然，被操作室里的声音打断。  
“我们遇到了攻击？”Ahsoka有些吃惊，她想不到什么人疯狂到在帝国的领域内攻击他们的飞船。  
“我们在攻击什么？”Vader问道，他走到操作台前，用手指飞快的划过数据板。  
界面上越来越清晰的图像，让他惊讶到胸口一阵剧痛。  
“Vader大人，是逃离飞船的入侵者。”  
“停下！我说停下来！”顾不得什么其他，Vader伸手用原力推开了坐在控制板前的士兵。他的力度之大，将人连着座椅一同摔在了墙上，发出巨大的声响。  
但已经来不及了，画面上已经能够看到爆炸后浓烈的光芒，小型飞船在雷法上的定位突然消失。Vader惊恐的看着那团无声的烈焰，眼睛里的理智被燃烧着鲜红的火光熄灭。  
“Obiwan！”Ahsoka忍不住惊呼。  
——————————————TBC————————————  
Anakin走出拍摄间，就远远看到跟Qui-Gon大师站在一起的人。  
为了下一部的剧情，Obiwan金红色的头发又变得很长，松散地披在肩上。顺从温婉的跟身边的聊天，一边让工作人员修理略显蓬乱的胡须。尽管胡子已经长了出来，他看上去仍很年轻，可能是因为他的眼睛，总是充满了无限的精力和魅力。  
身上宽松舒适的浅棕色长袍，显得十分舒适合身。Obiwan已经回到了中年模样，已不再是那个感情用事、冲动易怒的学徒了。  
Anakin说不清自己更喜欢他的什么形态。在他心理，只有Obiwan而已，他只是深深的眷恋这个人。  
已经很多天了，他总感觉跟自己的丈夫已经冷战了一个世纪一样。  
想要道歉的时候，实际上早已忘记了这场尴尬的争吵究竟因何而起。  
Obiwan微笑着跟在Master身边，柔和又恭敬的低声附和。他的美丽，如同温暖的细流，款款包围了躁动不安的心。  
Anakin放下手里的水杯大步走上前，他知道，到了该说抱歉的时候。  
“你去哪里？”一直大手有力的钳制了Anakin的前进，他不满的回头，对上一张锅底般的臭脸。  
“master windu。”Anakin强压不耐，从牙缝里挤出这句问好。  
“下一场戏的剧本讨论还在等你。”  
Anakin有些疑惑的皱眉，“不是在这边嘛？”他指了指Obiwan的方向。  
Windu冷哼了一下，转身指向另一边傻愣愣有些迷茫的Maul和Grievous。  
“不是那边，是儿童剧朗读。”  
“我都不知道我们还接这种东西！”Anakin抱怨道，磨磨蹭蹭的接过台词本。他翻了两下，装作随意的问道，“Obiwan不参加吗？”  
“不！”Windu不耐烦的将他按到座位上。  
“他要跟Qui-Gon大师，拍‘师父的诱惑’。”


	5. Chapter 5

Obiwan身上绷着简易止血带，一个人坐在医疗舱里，沉默的望着窗外漆黑星空。淡蓝色的眼眸里出现了少见的迷茫和困惑，精神的痛苦要远超肉体的创伤，让他的原力无法平静澄澈。  
“好一点了吗？”Qui-Gon走过来，小心翼翼的坐在他身旁。  
目光触及颈后那不正常的颜色，他的呼吸都几乎停滞。Obiwan被标记过了。年长的Master暗自后悔，他应该告诉Obiwan整个计划，年轻的学徒就不会由于过度无助而陷入慌乱。隐约猜到为了‘帮助自己’Obiwan曾做过什么，无法避免的自我苛责和欺瞒了徒弟的惭愧，让他感觉无法面对Obiwan，这个忠诚的学徒，为自己牺牲了太多。  
“抱歉。”Obiwan小声说道，感觉到Master的靠近，他有种被审视的不自然。Master会不会询问自己，究竟发生了什么？而自己又要如何解释这几个月做了什么？他无法说谎，却又觉得事实让他恐惧的发抖。  
“不需要道歉。Obiwan。”Qui-Gon叹口气，想伸手抚摸Obiwan的头发，却被躲开了。手掌停滞在半空中，略略迟疑了一下，又慢慢放在身侧。  
“我已经跟委员会汇报了霍斯的事情。”  
见到Obiwan的身体在哆嗦，他还是把其他话咽了回去。体检结果显示他近期曾经历了强烈的撞击、骨折，频繁的性交和药物使用。不知道这个孩子究竟受了什么样的折磨，Qui-Gon目光沉重的看着他的侧脸，心理的酸涩和无法表达的关心纠缠在一起。  
他应该问，应该让Obiwan做详细的汇报。可他说不出口。  
“回到科洛桑，我会跟委员会申请，让你好好休息一段时间。”Qui-Gon勉强做出一点和蔼的笑意，但他听见Obiwan简短敷衍的回答时，心头还是一紧，被那种痛楚深深的触动。  
“Yes，Master。”

“他们在为战争做……，这里……必须要有所准备……”  
全息影像的信号断断续续，坐在会议厅里的大师们却已经了然。  
“帝国一直在外环星系进行这样的活动，我们现在有理由怀疑他们要发动大规模的战争。”Windu说道。  
Yoda点头，“针对谁，问题在于。”  
显然，大家对于帝国的攻击对象心知肚明。银河系不存在另外的威胁会让他们有这样大规模的动作。  
“但我们现在已经掌握了主动权。”Plo大师说道，“要向议会汇报这件事。”  
一阵诡异的沉默，彼此之间目光相互交换着意见。  
Windu头疼的厉害，他不能不去想即将面对共和国那种骇长繁琐的提案，辩论，没完没了的争吵。更不用说很可能有些腐朽懦弱的议员已经被收买，产生了脱离共和国的想法。  
“向共和国汇报，我们必须。”Yoda思考了一下，略略叹口气。  
“希望能够趁早做好准备，”  
“我们需要找到强有力的声音，尽快提出完整的应对方案。”Windu点点头。  
“Amidala议员。”  
这个提议获得了大多数人的赞同，在大概确定了议案内容后，大师们起身纷纷离开。  
“我已经联系了Amidala议员，希望能再有点时间让我们仔细讨论这件事。我总觉得帝国的意图不会这样简单。”Windu皱起眉，反复检查着数据板上大概成型的议案。  
“霍斯不属于帝国的范围，他们为什么要选择在如此偏离银河中心的地方活动？”  
“嗯……，帝国的手段，吞噬薄弱领域。”Yoda突然说道，“有其他事情分离我们的注意，他们一定会。马上做好充足的准备，我们必须。”  
他手下的通讯器响了起来。  
Qui-Gon的身影出现在空旷会议室中，竟管Jedi大师尽力保持自己的平静，但他急促的喘息，长袍凌乱，像是刚刚经历了什么剧烈活动。  
“Master Qui-Gon。”  
“Master Windu。”Qui-Gon点了下头，“我已经找到了Obiwan。”  
Yoda挑起眉，很清楚着并不是他紧急呼叫的原因。  
“他知道霍斯基地的事情。”Qui-Gon的神情无比凝重。

深夜，科洛桑的圣殿依旧灯火通明，一个娇小的人影悄悄溜出侧门，奔向停车坪。  
Obiwan跳到一辆敞篷的飞车里，匆忙合上了车顶，打开调整好的通讯器。  
滴滴——滴滴——  
漫长的等待后，他愤愤按下按钮，将通讯器砸在了窗户上，掉落在地。  
一个月，已经整整一个月，在厌烦了恐惧和焦虑后，他精心调整了通讯器，想尽办法躲开共和国的检测，想联系Vader。  
可对方，却从来没有过回应。  
Obiwan将腿翘到了操作板上，毫无形象的抱着胳膊生闷气。  
他皱起眉，愤恨的看着闪动的通讯器，甚至说不出自己为什么要生气。是因为Vader曾经下令攻击他的飞船，还是因为他不接自己消息。或者，是因为自己被他那种油腔滑调的温柔欺骗，竟然动了一点点真心。  
年轻的学徒捂住脸，发出绝望和细小的悲叹，他觉得自己已经走火入魔，被引诱堕入了黑暗中，有那么一瞬间产生了离开Jedi的想法。  
可是Vader根本就是个骗子！Sith根本就没有真感情！不然他怎么开火毫不留情的攻击自己！没有解释，没有道歉，更不用说安慰的柔情蜜语。  
只是个提上裤子就不认账的Alpha，从一开始他就应该知道，回去妓院的Alpha能是什么好人。  
冰冷的液体沾湿了他的手指，Obiwan有些惊讶的抬起头，看着自己颤抖的双手。  
是眼泪，他竟然为了那个骗子哭泣。  
通讯器上的红灯突然亮起，Obiwan匆忙放下脚，将黑色的小匣子抓在手里。他满怀希望的捧到嘴边，揉揉鼻子，按下了通话键。  
“Obiwan，你在哪里？”是Qui-Gon大师的声音。  
Obiwan难免有些失落，他小声说道，“我在圣殿停车场。”  
对于学徒偶尔的玩乐，Qui-Gon并不在意，他继续说道，“快回来收拾一下，我们有新的任务了。”  
“好的，Master。”Obiwan从车里跳出来，用袖子胡乱抹干净脸上的泪痕。“我们要去哪里？”  
“去议会那边，保护Amidala议员的安全。”  
Obiwan有些惊讶，他没想到议员会到的这样快。  
“难道新的议案提前了吗？”  
Qui-Gon显然犹豫了一下，但他还是决定不再对学徒有所隐瞒。  
“实际上是帝国的提案，他们要争取和Amidala议员的联姻。”  
这让年轻的学徒破涕为笑，Obiwan打趣道“皇帝陛下想娶Amidala女士吗？他已经放弃了克隆自己来寻找继承人吗？”  
“不，不是他。”Qui-Gon说道。  
“是Vader大人。”

“很不错——”Dooku站在门口很自己的旧徒寒喧，他看着Obiwan，越来越觉得这个年轻人像年轻的Qui-Gon乖巧懂事惹人喜欢。  
“这次会停留很久吗？”Qui-Gon问道。  
“可能会的，作为公正的第三方，我会一直在这里等到谈判结束。”  
“Amidala女士的条件会非常苛刻。”Qui-Gon看着换乱的议会厅，Amidala被一圈政客围绕，正头疼的坐在桌前听着毫无意义的辩论翻看各种文件。  
“当然。”Dooku说道，“这根本不是婚姻，而是艰难的政治谈判。”  
“Vader大人会前来吗？”  
“当这种谈判快结束的时候。”Dooku冷哼一声，充满了不屑。  
“她已经五百岁，可能商议完。”Yoda大师拄着拐杖走过来，高大的身影下面。  
“确实很繁琐，有很多法律和财产的权利要解决。”Qui-Gon看了一眼吵闹的大厅，为年轻的女子叹口气，“说不定这就是他们的计划，想要这样消耗掉我们有力强硬的支持者。”  
“办法，没有其他的。”Yoda摇头，默默跟Qui-Gon交换了一下眼神。这个突如其来的提案，却给了他们一些喘息的机会，争取了更多对帝国威胁的准备时间。所有人都希望婚事的谈判能拖的更长一些。  
Dooku却注意到，年轻的学徒面色苍白，他多少在Qui-Gon那里听说了一些Obiwan的遭遇，以为他还没有完全从伤痛中恢复过来。  
“你还好吗？年轻人？”  
“我很好，谢谢您。”Obiwan抬起头，故作轻松的说道。  
“也许你可以去帮我将飞船停好。”Dooku替他找了些离开的理由，他想着Obiwan也许可以趁机逃离这种令人头疼的争吵。  
Obiwan看了一眼Qui-Gon，后者对他轻轻的点了下头。  
“没问题，Dooku伯爵。”

“你不用再跟着我。”他对身后的帝国士兵说道。但对方显然没有停下来的意思，Obiwan无所谓的耸耸肩，对这种寸步不离的监视觉得十分无聊。  
他熟练的推动滑行器，脑袋跟随着滑动的齿轮嗡嗡作响，巨大的惶恐与不安冲击着他的神经。确实很难在那里停留，听他们不停的讨论Vader和别人的婚姻，Obiwan的泪水不受控地流下，身体像被浇了一盆凉水，冷得他不停抽搐。  
他的手指抓紧了操作杆一动也不敢动，好像是哪怕再轻微的动作都会让受伤的心彻底破碎，再也无法愈合。  
是不是Sith都是这样伤人，都像传说中一样无情，卑鄙，善于背叛。  
Obiwan闭着眼深吸了一口气，剧烈的痛苦让他浑身微微颤抖，可他依然控制不住去想，Vader会不会想他，会不会在欺骗之余有一点点怀念。  
就算是知道了那个邪恶狡诈的家伙只是想玩玩而已，甚至可能只是新奇享受占有一个Jedi的身体，就算是这样，Obiwan依然忍不住想念他，依然管不住自己剧烈跳动的心。  
“呵。＂他自嘲地苦笑，背对那个士兵，是一脸委屈到快要哭出来的表情。  
“哭的时候，不应该操作飞船。你的Master没有告诉过你，这样会很危险。”  
熟悉的大手伸过来，附在他的手指上，从身后将人圈在了怀抱里。  
突如其来的温柔弄得Obiwan心里发酸，泪水流得更凶，再也忍不住，推开了身后的人。  
“离我远点！你这个混蛋！”  
Vader怔了怔，僵直的手臂缓缓落下，轻抚Obiwan的胳膊直到抓起他的手腕。  
“可是我很想你，你离开之后的每一秒，都无法安心。”  
一双明眸水润柔情带着未散去的泪迹，直直望进Vader的眼睛里，看透他真挚热切的内心。   
Obiwan的心跳忽然加快，＂砰砰砰＂得似要脱出胸膛，投入眼前人的怀中。  
“你说谎……”他轻声说道。  
Vader的手轻轻抚摸着他柔软的短发，突然抓住Obiwan的后脑，强迫他扬起头看着自己。  
“说谎的人，是你——”   
Obiwan呆滞怔愣的看着他，冲动地献上红唇，吻住了Vader。  
只迟疑了一秒，Alpha就从善如流，听从了身体的第一反应，紧紧搂住怀里的人让这个吻更加深入。  
呼吸间充满标记后信息素的香甜，混合着乌木浓郁醉人的苦涩，让人头脑发晕，意乱情迷。  
失去彼此太久的身体，在互相渴望，充满急切贪婪的索取。得不到满足，相拥的亲吻，只会弄得情欲燥动。  
Vader环抱住怀里的人坐在操作台上，张开腿跨坐在他胯间，一边继续这个舌吻，一边用鼓起的胯部磨蹭着少年的腿间。  
手指摸索着塞入了裤子里，饥渴难耐地小穴轻轻开合，跟随着手指的抽动紧贴着鼓胀的胯间来回磨蹭。  
空虚的嫩穴受到久违舒爽的刺激，淅沥沥地往外流着黏液，缓缓打湿单薄的布料冰冷的粘在腿上。  
Obiwan的呼吸渐重，迷离眷恋的捧着英俊的脸蛋，理智告诉他不应该在此时和Vader发生关系。错误的时间，地点，错误的感情。  
可身体却不听使唤，Omega的信息素在无法控制的蔓延，他被越搂越紧，越吻越深情。  
＂嗯……＂  
吮吸的嘴唇间，溢出轻哼声带着无尽的媚意，他垂着眼深切的欣赏被自己亲吻到湿润的嘴唇。  
和本能斗争在瞬间结束，Obiwan没说话，只微昂着头，眼神迷离地盯着他的Alpha，两颊嫣红，衣衫揉乱，欲火将他烧得愈发绝艳明媚，雪白的肌肤微微涨红，随着错乱的呼吸轻轻起伏。  
“啊——”  
娇嫩的穴口被缓缓顶开，伴随着一声舒适的长叹，一入到底，硕长的阴茎直接抵饥渴已久的身体。被填满的甬道立刻蠕动着嫩肉，急切的吮吸着滚烫的性器。  
“骗子。”Vader猛的用力，眼中的情欲染上了一丝赤红，让他金色的眸子更像一头发情的野兽。“你为什么要离开我？”  
Obiwan痛的微微蜷缩起身体，抱着Alpha的脖子呻吟，他咬着牙，在呻吟间断断续续发声“是你，啊……你才是骗子……”  
日思夜想的美人终于回到怀里，Vader几乎难以自持，控制不住力道凶猛地操弄年轻的Omega，粗硕的巨物破开堆叠的嫩肉，每一下都全力齐根插入，再大力拔出，快速回插，穿破内腔口撞击柔嫩的内壁。   
“你是我……啊，我的Alpha。”Obiwan被快速的抽动刺激到流泪，他抓着Vader坚硬的卷发，艰难的重复。  
大掌将他推倒在冰冷的操作板上，抓揉着肉乎乎的软臀上提，将Omega柔软丰满的屁股更紧密的按在下腹上。  
“嗯……，标记了我，你怎么可以，娶……娶别人？“  
腹内被大力冲顶得酸胀难耐，在濒临极致快感的边缘来回徘徊，神智模糊的少年全身心地享受这略有粗暴的性爱，放纵肆意的呻吟。  
＂是你先离开我的！＂  
空旷的操作室里，无比安静，高亢放荡的呻吟，急促沉重的喘息，肉体猛烈撞击的清晰声响，让人更觉得荒淫刺激。淫乱魅惑的情色欢爱，让密闭的空间瞬间升温，令疯狂缠绵的两人汗流浃背，也让那些酝酿已久的愤怒和恐惧尽情宣泄。  
“是你选择离开我！”Vader扶着他的脖子，将额头贴在Omega肩膀上低吼，“我为什么不可以去找别人？”  
柔软的身子被按在身下，随着Alpha猛烈的动作上下起伏。张开的双腿迎合强劲的冲顶抽动，Omega处于本能的收缩挤压着体内坚硬的阴茎，试图获得更多，更加强烈的快乐，急切地想吃到渴望多时的精液。  
“不是……啊，不是的。”他恍惚的摇头，无法思考Vader的话到底是什么意思，只是隐约感觉到不是这样，无论什么理由，都不是他抛弃自己的借口。  
“你有什么好，值得我等？Padme比你年轻，比你漂亮的多。”再次加强的力道和速度，带来了更多的快感，被按住腰的Obiwan努力向前挺胯，让敞开的大腿更贴近快乐的源泉，对Alpha极力逢迎讨好。  
＂啊~好爽……嗯……不要，啊……不要娶她。＂爽到极点反而叫不出声来，Obiwan忽然高高扬起头，瞪大了失神的眼睛看着棚顶耀眼的灯光，眼前却忽明忽暗，一阵泛黑的眩晕。  
下体失禁般地淌出清水，潮喷的液体，随着亲密交合的部位缓缓涌出。潮吹中痉挛搅动的内壁，死死箍住粗壮抖动阴茎，好像变成了在震动中越来越紧窒的飞机杯，一边渴求一边羞涩的阻拦。  
“为什么不要？她温柔又成熟，我为什么要拒绝？”Vader握住了他无意识收紧的手指，感受着浑身抽搐绞紧带来的轻微震动，娇软的内腔喷出大量的液体，淋在胀得快爆掉的龟头上，激得他差点直接交代在这里。  
Vader咬紧牙，将射精的欲望强忍下去，他勾起嘴角冷漠的看着Obiwan惊恐错愕的表情，得意洋洋的平复自己的心跳和喘息。  
“你……，你说什么？”Obiwan小声问道，他瞪大了眼睛努力聚拢涣散无力的目光，呆呆的看着Vader的眼睛。  
“不跟她结婚，你难道认为我跟一个普通的Jedi学徒结婚吗？这个小家伙，还曾经在妓院里卖身。”  
这回Obiwan是真哭出来，畅快的欲望和心理上的打击相互焦灼，爽得他水流不止，也让他喉咙里酸涩难忍。他扭头躲避Vader的亲吻，溢着泪水咬紧手指阻止自己发出羞辱的呻吟。  
“哭什么？”看到Obiwan委屈执拗的模样，Vader差点笑出声。年轻的Omega愤怒而悲伤，只是被几句戏言就折磨到这样凄惨的境地。他竭力的隐忍抵抗却无法阻止敏感的身体接连潮吹，丰沛的汁液喷出糜烂秀人的白沫，伴随着极速凶猛地抽动，毫不留情的占有享用。  
“就是这样，再张开一点。”Vader用力掰开了少年白皙柔软的双腿，贪婪的顺着光滑的大腿来回抚摸。  
“听话一点，用你的身体让我满意。看在过去的情分上，也许我可以考虑，结婚后让你继续做我的情人。你可以，在我做客科洛桑的时候留宿一夜。”  
精神上毁灭性的摧残伴随着极度舒适的快感，垮了Obiwan所有的理智，他意识混乱，在高潮来临的时刻放声大哭。  
潮吹的腿间持续喷出汹涌的淫水，和磨蹭流淌白浆的阴茎，跟随着Alpha的抽动插越来越无法控制，最终彻底失禁流出了淡黄的尿液。  
极度的羞耻却让他在冰冷搁人的操作板上达到了更加极致的高潮，恍惚中产生了幻觉，感觉自己时而轻飘飘地荡漾在云端上，时而暖融融地置身在阳光下，时而又被潮水一下一下拍击，吞没在无边无际的海洋里。  
盘旋，下沉，原力浑浊不清，搅成一团。  
时间仿佛在这里静止了，他的一切心意，所有隐秘的青涩的幻想，被击碎了一地，再也无颜面对自己的感情。  
怎么会这样愚蠢的被他欺骗？怎么会这样简单的落入Sith的陷阱？  
Vader是天之骄子。拥有原力给予的一切，强大的力量，聪明的头脑，英俊的长相，尊贵的身份。  
而自己，不过是在外环无聊的公务期间，Vader大人打发时间的游戏。  
可怜的少年越想越觉得极度委屈难堪，他缩在强壮宽阔的臂膀里，抽抽嗒嗒的哭泣。  
完全没有注意到狡猾Sith胜券在握的得意。

——————————TBC————————————————————  
儿童读物的录制棚在二楼玻璃封闭的房间里，远离拍摄间，完全充满了阳光健康气息的绿色小屋。  
一群年轻的幼童被带进来作为现场互动观众。  
Windu黑着脸抱着胳膊站在门口，Anakin觉得就差一条鞭子，他就是存粹的奴隶主。  
“感谢你们参加Mother——Monther Lover系列儿童文学朗读。”Windu干巴巴的说道，他看着这三个显然都是被随机抓来的家伙。虽然他的话很虚伪，可态度是非常真实的。  
“Grievous先生”他指着离自己最近的Grievous命令道“从你开始。”  
Grievous觉得这完全是在侮辱自己的智商，他关闭了自己的一半思考程序，用完全电子声开始说话。  
“很旧很旧一前，在一哥邀远的音河……（很久很久以前，在一个遥远的银河”  
Windu瞪了他一眼，Grievous立刻辩解道“我的程序就是这样设置的。你知道那些不负责任的开发员。”  
“你”他对着Maul扬了扬脖。  
Maul匆忙翻开拿倒了的童话书，在孩子们叽叽喳喳的笑声中磕磕巴巴的开始。  
“很久很久以前，在一个遥远——”  
“你好，Maul先生！”一个坐在前面的孩子突然打断了他。Maul小心的看着Master Windu的脸色，尽量耐心的回答道，“你好，小——”  
“请问是在我们的银河吗？”  
Maul将童话书向后翻了两下，“我想，可能是的。”  
“那是多久以前呢？”另一个小个子托格鲁塔幼童问道。  
“它写了很久很久，”Maul无辜的摊开手里的画本，想展示给孩子们。  
“对于谁来说很久呢？”孩子们争执起来。  
“不同种族的寿命是完全不同的。”  
“可能，是对于这个作者来说。”Maul紧张的翻了一下，“Yoda大师写的。哦，那可能真的是很多很多年。”  
Windu捂住了脸，示意录音停下。  
“我不是顾你们来照看孩子的！”  
“可是——”Maul一脸茫然的摊开手，甚至有个胆大的幼童上前来把他手里的画本拽走。  
“Anakin轮到你了，Anakin！Anakin！”Windu愤怒的吼叫，强行将沉默的人唤醒。  
Anakin扭头看着楼下大厅里的人，一个年轻高大的学徒，举止优雅，轻盈潇洒，他夸张的比划着什么，引得Obiwan用袖子捂着嘴角不停的点头。  
为老不尊！Anakin回过头时，眼睛里焦灼愤怒的神情将Windu都吓了一跳。  
他咳嗦了一下，掩饰自己惊讶，“Anakin，轮到你了。”  
skywalker大师冷漠阴森的表情让幼童们纷纷安静。原力在提醒他们，危险即将降临。  
“很久很久以前，在一个遥远的银河系。”  
Windu听到他还算正常，稍稍松口气。  
“有一群吵闹的幼徒，耽误Skywaker大师去看他的丈夫！”  
Anakin咬牙切齿的低吼，他合上手里的画本，猛的起身，吓得孩子们浑身发抖。  
“后来，他们全部都被原力带走了！”  
“Anakin！”


	6. Chapter 6

“你最近好像很喜欢做各种点心。”Qui-Gon拿起篮子的点心尝了一口。他对Obiwan有点担心，但这样的担心比从前已经轻松了许多。  
“Pamde喜欢吃这种……“Obiwan越说声音越小，他认真的板起脸，拎起篮子跟在Qui-Gon身后。  
“要小心。”Master严肃了一些。他拍拍手上的碎渣，语重心长的叮嘱自己学徒，“拿好你的光剑。很多人可能会寻找麻烦想尽办法破坏这次联姻。”  
Obiwan僵着脖子别开脸不敢看Master的表情，生怕他发现自己隐藏不好的疏漏。  
“Ye……Yes，Master。”  
无法解释，这样别扭的敷衍。  
他低下头，有些痛苦的感觉到。自己就是喜欢联姻破裂的那个。

Jar Jar探头探脑的开了门，扑过来拥抱了年轻的Jedi，勒的Obiwan都有些喘不过气。  
“哦，Misa God。是蛋卷！”他回头对着屋里的人大叫，“Obiwan带来了点心。”  
还没等Padme说话，坐在她身边的人就哼了一声，屋子里气氛瞬间变得有些尴尬。  
“我从来不知道Jedi还会培训厨艺。”Vader冷冰冰的说道，“Master Qui-Gon以烘培出名吗？”  
“别这样说。”Padme站起来从Jar Jar手里接过篮子。她对着Obiwan笑了一下，凑过去亲吻低落的脸颊。“我想Obiwan一定是很不容易才抽出时间做的。”  
Obiwan勉强挤出一点笑容回应，虽然他对Padme也充满好感，可看到她跟Vader在一起心理总是酸涩的不对劲。  
他们要结婚。属于他的Alpha要娶其他人。而自己还在这里保护他们的安全。  
Obiwan说道，“您可以尝试一下。我加了新的配方，是他们从——”  
Vader垂眼瞥了一下，用手指轻轻推开递来的篮子。  
“我不会吃Jedi送来的东西。实际上，”他抬起眼睛，忍不住嗤笑着愣住的学徒，“他们的存在都让我觉得难受。”  
“不要胡说。”Padme大声说道，对他这样幼稚的言语有些无奈。  
Vader倾身靠向她，将下巴垫在女士的肩头，眯起眼好似陶醉在Omega柔软甜蜜的味道中。  
“尤其是我们这样亲密的时候。”  
他斜眼挑衅的看着涨红脸的Obiwan，轻轻侧脸，亲吻了Padme的头。

Obiwan缩在储藏室里，抱着膝盖抽抽嗒嗒的哭。  
他讨厌帝国，讨厌Sith，更恨透了那个家伙。  
我无法平静的为Amidala议员提供帮助。年轻的学徒暗自争辩，我还没有真正走上Jedi平静从容的道路。  
卑鄙，邪恶，玩弄人家感情的Sith。  
他玩够了自己，准备转向Amidala议员吗？我不会让他得逞。Obiwan愤怒的咬紧牙，他跳起来，鼓起勇气准备向Master坦白一切。  
储藏室的门打开了，Vader走进来，利落的挥手用原力将门锁牢固。  
“你好像很喜欢一个人躲起来。”他抱着胳膊，好笑的看着眼眶通红的少年。  
“Master Qui-Gon又教训他的学徒了吗？”  
Obiwan瞪着他，气鼓鼓的吼道。“让开！”  
Vader并没有拦住他，只是笑着看他跟上了锁的门战斗。  
打不开，Vader一定用了什么诡异的办法，Obiwan拍打着失灵的控制板，恼羞成怒的抽出光剑想隔开门板。  
“嘿——，Jedi你想破坏Padme的飞船吗？“  
“是的，如果是为了离开你这个混蛋！”Obiwan失态的大吼，想要掩饰自己哽咽的嗓音。  
Vader甚至笑出声，他享受Obiwan这样的挣扎和愤怒。就像在掌心里蜷缩的小动物，不论扭动的多么卖力，只要他稍稍收紧手，Obiwan就会柔软安静的靠在他怀中。  
“不想留下来，跟你的情人过夜吗？”他走到Obiwan身后，轻轻按下握着光剑的手腕。贴在少年的脖颈后，用鼻尖挤弄躲避的脑袋，嘲弄道，“在我未婚妻出去的时候。”  
“我不会再给你欺骗别人的机会！”  
Obiwan气的发抖，他很难忍受这样的侮辱，可是Vader的力量强他太多。甚至来不及做出一点反抗，就被身后的人压着贴在了门上，Alpha信息素开始在鼻尖下浓郁。  
“政治婚姻，本来就是欺骗。你去告诉Jedi委员会，跟我上床的事情，也不会对谈判有任何影响。”  
“滚开！你这个下流的骗子！快——快放开我！”  
“薄情。”Vader在他脖后用力咬了一口，满意的感觉到Omega突然在自己怀中的松软脱力。“我可是冒着背上婚前丑闻的风险，来找你的。”

“不需要！”Obiwan仰着头靠在门上，红晕的小脸满是居高临下的鄙夷。  
Vader不由得呼吸一窒，没等他有行动，下一刻就被踮起脚的人抓住了前襟。  
他下意识的闭上眼睛，却没有等来幻想中火热的亲吻。愤怒的Jedi只是瞪着他，嘲笑这样愚不可及的期待。  
“我早该知道，要远离你这种人渣！”Obiwan抬起眼睛，水蓝色的眸子里充满了愤怒。  
“哦？我怎么记得有人是主动跟我开始这种关系的。还自愿让我标记。”vader轻蔑的笑意彻底激怒了年轻的学徒。  
“胡说八道！”  
Obiwan的喘息越来越烈，气晕染红了白皙的脸颊，晶莹的水汽在眼睛里闪动。少年咬着牙，抑制不住的怒火让柔软的肩膀抽动。他抓着Vader的前襟突然霸道的将人拉向自己，踮起脚勾贴住了柔软的嘴唇猛亲。  
这让人意外的动作，一时惊住了Vader，他一动不动地任由Omega主动生涩的亲吻。直到那只柔软的小手微微放松，摸上他胸口，Vader反客为主压着Obiwan的后颈加深这个吻，将人抵在门上，拉起他的一侧大腿跨坐在自己身侧。  
紧紧搂在一起的两人双眼紧闭，唇齿纠缠，吻得难解难分。  
大手顺着Jedi松懈的衣襟向里摸索，柔软光滑的肌肤，好像能吸住手指，引诱着Alpha慢慢深入。  
Obiwan按住了他的手，在换乱的喘息中摇头。  
“我开始的，也由我主动结束。”  
他努力咽咽口水，克制着天性羞涩腼腆，主动解开了vader的腰带。动作迅速利落地脱掉自己的裤子，光着两条白生生的长腿骑跨在Alpha身上，让硕大的龟头对准自己红肿微湿的后穴磨蹭，借着粘液的润滑缓缓进入，只是轻轻抽动了几下头部，就扶着坚硬的阴茎一坐到底。  
＂啊哈——！＂   
缩紧已久的内里被巨物全部撑开填满，深处的内腔口直接被坚硬的头部顶开，强烈的刺激令Obiwan昂首后仰，舒爽惊呼。  
心上人主动的勾引让Vader瞬间变成了错愕莽撞的愣头青，喘着粗气抱住Obiwan的身体，劲瘦但有力的腰身疯狂耸动，＂啪啪啪啪＂的撞击声在狭小的储藏室格外清晰。  
＂啊……啊~……啊……别……这个，这个姿势太深了……啊嗯……受不了……＂  
站立的体位，让两人的身高差成为了Obiwan的负担，他全然被按在门上，用力扶着Vader的肩膀才不至于完全滑落。这让体内吞噬的阴茎轻而易举进入到最深，再加上过于勇猛的抽动，让Obiwan恍惚觉得好像都被捅到了胃部，有种被贯穿的错觉。  
激烈的交合让体内满涨的淫液，沿着被捅开的细小缝隙溢出，再被硕大的龟头捅进内腔，循环复始，把黏腻的液体捣成绵密的泡沫，细细密布在甬道内，贴附在粗壮的阴茎上，来来回回。  
情欲愈浓，欢爱愈胜。标记过的信息素味道，弥漫在房间里，催促着交配的人更加动情放纵。呻吟声都带上哭腔，迷蒙的双眸水汪汪地，被情欲激出眼泪，含在眼眶里打转，娇艳欲滴。  
太过刺激深入的欢爱让他吃不消，手捂着小腹上被体内硕物顶出的凸起，Obiwan忍不住靠在他胸前切切哀求：  
＂等……停，停一下啊……换个姿势……嗯……太深了……啊…有点，有点痛……＂  
Vader有些哭笑不得，明明是他自己主动骑上来，说那种幼稚霸道的狠话。这会觉得太刺激吃不消，想要扮可怜耍赖。  
“是你说要主动结束。“他用力顶了一下，低头亲吻Obiwan紧皱的眉头。“我只是在配合你而已。”  
还没等回过劲的Omega出生声。  
＂滴滴滴……＂  
操作板上响起门铃声。几下之后，JarJar的鸭子脸突然出现在画面上。Obiwan紧忙捂住嘴，恐惧的想要推开身上的人。  
“哦，Lord Vader。Misa终于找到你了。”  
＂什么事？＂  
Vader被迫停下动作抱紧怀里挣扎的少年，他的声音里满是情欲被打断的暴躁。  
＂misa只是被派来传话。是皇帝陛下，他需要您马上过去……＂  
＂……知道了＂vader不耐烦的回答，他用拳头在操作板上砸了一下。屏幕闪了几道黑纹，瞬间熄灭下去。  
重新开始的动作，带着一些报复性，深深插入体内的性器也跟着快速抽送，一下重过一下地顶弄着娇嫩柔软的内腔。  
Vader把头埋在柔软的肩膀上，将难以抑制的恼火和不安一股脑的发泄在这场性爱中。承受不住这愈发凶猛剧烈的快感，Obiwan几欲崩溃，粗重急促的喘息让他说不出完整的话。  
“你……，你快走，啊，哈……，快起来。”  
侧头亲吻他脸颊上冰冷的泪痕，Vader低声诱哄：  
＂不要担心，我不会走的。谁也不能让我离开你。＂  
胯下的阴茎被搅紧的肉壁和痉挛的内腔狠狠挤压裹吸，青筋暴起，柱身怒胀发疼。他一边边亲吻微微撅起的嘴唇，手臂钳住布丁一般乱颤的腰身，胯下用力耸动狠插，飞速抽动在即将达到极乐快感的身体。  
＂啊……＂  
不堪快感重负，Obiwan猛的仰起头，脆弱纤细的脖子紧绷。潮吹喷射的液体也将体内被捣成了泡沫的精液一并冲出，顺着大腿内侧留到地面，一路散迷醉撩人的香气。  
Vader并没有停下动作，他的双手按紧了Obiwan的后背，将依旧坚硬的阴茎享受般的在湿热柔滑的甬道内缓缓磨蹭。  
潮喷未歇又惨遭蹂躏，虽然缓慢，但触觉却被敏感的内壁无限放大。每一点形状，任何一点拉扯和触碰，都让激情太过强烈，快感太澎湃，被情欲和焦躁混乱了神智的Obiwan，浑身剧烈颤抖，无人抚慰的阴茎抖动着射出一点白浆，两眼一翻差点爽晕了过去。  
“我不会跟其他人结婚。”Vader抱着他直到两人的喘息慢慢平复，从性爱的狂乱眩晕中脱离。他胡乱的亲吻着少年发汗的鬓角，在光洁柔滑的脸颊上磨蹭鼻尖。  
爱怜，迷醉，亲密无比。  
“相信我，Obiwan。”他握着Obiwan的手，难得正经而真诚的目光看的少年有些心惊。  
“谁也不能让我离开你。”

Obiwan将篮子放在桌上，刚想揉揉屁股，立刻把手缩了回来。  
“Master——，你怎么回来了？”  
“出了些事情。”Qui-Gon抱起胳膊，一脸凝重的看着他。“Obiwan，你没有什么想说的嘛？”  
少年吓了一跳，面色苍白，浑身发抖。他瑟缩在Master的目光下，逐渐变得羞愧到无地自容。  
Master还是发现了，他都知道了。该怎么办？他该如何解释？说什么，才能让他的斥责变得温和一些呢？  
Qui-Gon盯着他，耐心而严厉的等待着犯了错的学徒自我坦白。  
“Ma——Master，我没有别的办法。那里没有任何能够联络的工具，我只能选择——”  
“选择为一个Sith服务？”  
Obiwan惊讶的看着他，湿漉漉的眼泪立刻涌出。他握紧拳头背在身后，咬着嘴唇，低声哀求道。  
“请原谅我，Master。”  
少年那柔软又委屈的表情，让Qui-Gon心头一软，苛责严厉的词语瞬间咽了回去。  
“你知道他们在霍斯的计划是假的。”  
Obiwan用力点头。  
“因为你那时候正跟Lord Vader在一起？”  
Obiwan艰难的点了下头。  
“你应该毫无保留的告诉我，“Qui-Gon叹了口气，埋怨的瞥了他一眼。  
“抱歉，Master。”Obiwan立刻说道，“我不是故意想隐瞒你。我们两个再没有什么。我发誓，我们已经结束了！”  
“冷静，Obiwan。”  
Qui-Gon拉开凳子，在桌边坐下。  
“帝国改变了计划。”他斟酌了一下话语，抬起头看着自己慌张不安的学徒。  
“他们现在准备做什么？”Obiwan小声请教，他有些担心刚刚被分手后太过冲动执拗的Vader做什么愚蠢的事情。  
“跟他们无关。问题在于我们准备做什么。”  
见到Obiwan疑惑的看着他。Qui-Gon从袖子里抽出了一块数据板，递给他。  
Obiwan接过来，飞快的滑动翻阅一遍，惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。  
他不敢相信自己看到的那些记录，也难以去想象此刻Jedi委员会的心情。  
“这——这怎么可能？！”  
Qui-Gon轻轻的咳嗦了一下，难得在学徒面前表现出如此尴尬。  
“我考虑了一下。虽然可能晚了点，有些事情还是应该告诉你。”他艰难的张开十指双手轻轻合叩着指尖，为自己即将要说的话感觉到别扭。  
“什……什么事？Master？”Obiwan竖起耳朵，愣愣的看着自己一向果断坚毅的Master。  
“做爱的时候，需要一些，一些保护措施。”说完这句最艰难的话，Qui-Gon微微松口气，放下紧绷的肩膀，继续说道。  
“不然，Omega就会怀孕。”

科雷利亚，耀眼的午后，集市繁华热闹。  
喧闹的人群在密集混乱的帷幔下慢慢移动，各式各样的商贩高声吆喝，隐藏在粗旷叫卖下的买卖精明又利落。  
“别沮丧着脸，Chewie。这可是欢乐的买卖。”  
棕发的少年拍拍自己的伙伴。  
他脸颊上印着帝国和共和国的标志，脖子上套着层层花环，胳膊上挂满了吊坠和彩带，奋力的吹着嘟嘟作响的玩具喇叭。  
“大婚纪念品！高清版帝国宣传画像，婚礼庆典专用花环！“  
Han高举胳膊，在人流中高调展示着他通过独家门路搞到的绝版纪念品。  
“Jedi Obiwan Kenobi光剑模型，1:1还原！”  
“听我说，美丽的女士。你知道我能弄到原型是多么不容易！绝对完全还原。嘿，你知道吗，Kenobi的剑这里有一块裂痕。摸这里，凹槽，感觉到了吗？  
当然，我当然认识他。当时他在妓院里执行任务——  
哦，不，女士们，想听这种故事的话，那我的价钱可太低了。”  
Han正装作苦恼的跟两个女士一边调情一边还价，Chewie突然从身后将他拎起来，粗鲁的推开人群跑路。  
“嘿！没看到我正在跟女士们还价吗？”Han大喊道，“那些花痴的傻瓜肯出3000信用点买这个塑料壳！”  
“嗷——“  
“见鬼！“Han在剧烈的晃动中努力回头，隐约看到了那些白色盔甲的士兵。“该死的官员，”他用力抓下脖子上套的花环，将手里的袋子抛到人群中。“卖纪念品也要许可证？我赚这点钱可是都不够上税的！”  
两人跌跌撞撞的跑上千年隼，进入超空间后才终于松口气。  
“别担心，Chewie。”Han轻松的耸耸肩，安慰不安的伙伴。“我们去个远一点的星球。”  
他走到休息室，挑起眉掐腰看着自己堆满了船舱，种类繁杂的走私版纪念品。  
顺手拿起一张印着Vader头像的马克杯，给自己倒了点酒。  
“就是你嘛？”Han皱眉看着那个漆黑瘆人的头盔，“我怎么觉得在哪里见过？”  
他又拿起印着Obiwan头像的杯子，喃喃道。“还是你的销量好。要再跟Hondo多进一些货。”  
Han摇摇头，恢复了无所谓的嚣张自如。  
这个年轻的走私贩，满脑子都算计着如何趁着大婚的好时机捞上一笔。  
他现在还不清楚。多年以后，印在马克杯的这两个人，会坐在云城雪白宽敞的长桌后，等待跟他正式见面。  
他的，岳父。

————————END————————————————  
酥脆的蛋卷，带着奶油烘烤出的香味，整齐码在篮子里。  
Ahsoka抱着篮子，挨个为在片场的工作人员分发。  
Qui-Gon觉得很有趣，他放下剧本，拿起精致的点心，品尝后不住称赞Obiwan的手艺。  
沐浴之后的人，擦着半湿的金发走到他身后，温柔的俯下身在耳边说了什么。  
在Anakin的角度看来，两人侧过脸，温柔的交换了一个吻。  
“没有你的份，Skyguy。”Ahsoka灵巧的绕过了他伸出的手。“回家让Obiwan再为你做吧，这可是大家的。”  
Anakin不满的瞥了她一眼。  
“你明知道——”他哑着嗓子说道。  
“啧，”Ahsoka耸耸肩，“明知道你的婚姻已经名存实亡了吗？”  
“都是那个该死的秃子乱告状，Obiwan才会生气！”  
Ahsoka放下篮子，颇有些同情的站在他身边，一起看着柔软温和的Obiwan坐到Qui-Gon身边，用顺从崇拜的神情望着变得年轻英俊的Master。  
“Master 的诱惑啊。”Ahsoka意味深长的眯起眼睛。“我怎么记得这个剧本时你写的？争取了这么久终于批准拍摄了吗？”  
Anakin的脸色越来越黑，嘴角不住抽搐，他几乎能够听见自己剧烈焦躁的心跳。  
“知道嘛，Master。你亲身表演了作茧自缚。”Ahsoka看着他无可救药的模样，无奈的摇摇头。


End file.
